


MOSHI MOSHI LOVE DESU?

by oximorondistopico



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, Japanese Culture, M/M, Queer Culture, Recreational Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximorondistopico/pseuds/oximorondistopico
Summary: En Japón está más normalizado de lo que se cree el alquiler de personas: alegradores para matrimonios, amigos para fiestas, parejas para graduaciones, entre un sinfín de opciones más. Ese es el trabajo de Suzuki Akira, un joven promedio con un empleo bastante demandante.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

En la Antigua Grecia se data la importancia de los rituales funerarios y matrimoniales en la sociedad. Cuando alguien moría, alrededor del difunto había mujeres que lloraban desconsoladas por el acontecer, sin embargo, estas mujeres no tenían relación alguna con el difunto. Plañideras se les llamaba a aquellas actrices que se les pagaba por ir a llorar a los ritos fúnebres. Sí, era un oficio más, remunerado como otro cualquiera.

En Japón está más normalizado de lo que se cree el alquiler de personas: alegradores para matrimonios, amigos para fiestas, parejas para graduaciones, entre un sinfín de opciones más. Ese es el trabajo de Suzuki Akira, un joven promedio con un empleo bastante demandante.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿usted es Takeuchi? – el asentir de la chica y el vaivén de saludo anunciaban una nueva jornada de trabajo para Akira. Esta vez se trataba de una veinteañera que quería salir de compras. Requería de una opinión masculina para impresionar en su círculo de amistades, aprovechando además de que le cargaran los paquetes hasta el paradero de taxis.

Bien sabido era que alquilar un amigo no salía barato. Normalmente los servicios que prestaban las agencias de alquiler tenían un rango de precio algo elevado para el ciudadano de ingreso común, por lo cual era recurrente, y hasta beneficioso para Akira, que gente de mayores ingresos accedieran a sus servicios. No importaba qué tan ridícula fuese la tarea, los contratistas pagaban todo.

Para Akira era habitual que solicitasen sus servicios como encomendero, amigo y pareja. Hacer distintos trámites para gente mayor, inclusive regar sus plantas y escuchar sus historias como si fuese un nieto, era de lo más conmovedor y triste a la vez. Era una pena ver cómo esa gente mayor se hallaba tan solitaria, aunque era muy reconfortante poder darles compañía por lo menos por un día.

Como amigo ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a eventos de anime, conciertos, entrar a exposiciones de arte poco usuales, fiestas exclusivas y conocer a un montón de gente diversa. Como buen observador, aprendía de sus gestos y se adaptaba fácilmente al contexto. Un día podía estar como un auténtico representante del visual kei, y al otro, de fina etiqueta.

Sin duda, como novio era el mayor desafío y lo más complicado de hacer. Normalmente le tocaba ser pareja de baile de una chica en un grupo de amigos, y bastaba con que se tomaran de la mano al caminar o le hablara con confianza y dulzura a su novia de turno. Nunca había tenido experiencias significativas en su trabajo, nada descabellado o muy emocional como les sucedían a varios de sus compañeros.

Era viernes y tenía trabajo de planta por la mañana. El despertador decía que aún era temprano y que quizás cinco minutos más no harían la diferencia. Se dio dos vueltas enredándose en las sábanas cuando las manillas del reloj le indicaban que llevaba media hora de atraso. Corrió lo suficiente como para llegar al siguiente tren.

\- ¡Perdón por el retraso! – se disculpó reiteradas veces en la entrada de la oficina de su agencia de alquiler.

\- No se puede hacer nada con tu retraso más que aceptarte así, Kira-chan – bromeó con el descaro usual su buen amigo Takashima. Se conocían de hace varios años antes de entrar a trabajar.

\- Muy gracioso, ¿ya tienes citas para hoy?

\- ¡Un montón! Ni te imaginas a dónde me llevarán a la noche

\- Alardeando como siempre

\- Tendrías eventos y hasta regalos más lujosos si activaras el filtro de hombres – un importante detalle al momento de crear el perfil. Cuando se trataba de alquilar a Akira como pareja, solo estaba disponible para chicas, realidad distinta a la de Shima, quien tenía los filtros de género desactivados y accedía a tener citas con cualquier persona.

\- No discutiré eso nuevamente contigo. Ya dime, ¿verás a Yuu esta vez? – me puse a leer lo que la pantalla de su computadora dejaba ver, solo para molestar, porque en realidad no estaba leyendo nada. De un leve empujón me devolvió a mi lugar.

\- ¡Qué va! No agendó nada para hoy, tiene un viaje importante este fin de semana, así que lo veré para la tarde del lunes – Yuu es el cliente frecuente de Kouyou, llevan aproximadamente un año teniendo citas regulares cada semana. Nunca me ha contado con tanto detalle, pero al parecer, Yuu es el CEO de una empresa grande en el centro de Tokio, y las citas con él son justamente para crear el rumor de homosexualidad en su ambiente de trabajo y mantener alejadas a las mujeres que lo buscan por mero interés. Cada cierto tiempo le pregunto a Shima si es que siente algo por Yuu, y su respuesta siempre es la misma: “¡es un cliente! ¿cómo se te ocurre?”

El cappuccino me servía para mantenerme despierto ante una mañana tan lenta. No sucedía nada muy interesante más que organizar las salidas de la próxima semana. Así funcionaba siempre, y mi propia regla era dejar el fin de semana libre de trabajo, ya que muchos, incluido Takashima, aceptaban citas hasta los domingos a las ocho de la mañana. Nada de eso, prefería ocupar la noche de mi sábado para jugar en la PS4.

\- ¡Mierda! – la voz de Shima decía bingo: algo interesante en este día tan aburrido.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

\- Acepté una cita de alguien nuevo que se supone es hoy a las cinco, y me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que le surgió un inconveniente y que puede mañana a la hora de almuerzo ¡y yo no puedo! ya tengo otra cita agendada

\- Pff, pues cancélale

\- ¿Eres tonto? No puedo cancelar, solo él tiene esa opción – suspiró dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla. Estuvimos unos treinta segundos en silencio, cuando de pronto su cabeza me miró de golpe.

\- Olvídalo

\- Por favor…

\- ¡Es mi sábado!

\- ¡Por favor! Tómalo por mí, te daré la remuneración ¡será un almuerzo gratis!

\- Convéncelo de cancelar y que busque a alguien más, no es tan difícil

\- ¡No quiero que me clasifique mal! Por irresponsable, por cancelar compromisos… - ¿en serio iba a lograr convencerme?

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Takashima supo de inmediato que, al tener esa interrogante como respuesta, se trataba de un sí. Estaba sacrificando uno de mis sábados sagrados para tener una cita de índole amorosa. Había aceptado en dos ocasiones anteriores a tomar una de sus citas, pero jamás en mi sagrado fin de semana. Además, no sería una de las chicas que suelen acceder a mi perfil, esta vez se trata de un chico.

La idea de la puntuación de los perfiles hace que se creen redes de clientes. Es decir, si un chico que salió con Takashima comenta sobre él en la plataforma, hará que su perfil salga como sugerencia a otras personas de intereses similares. Sabiendo que Shima sale con toda clase de personas, desde grandes CEOS hasta entes extravagantes, no sé a qué atenerme con la cita.

Confío demasiado en mi amigo ¡esa es la verdad! Me juró que la cita era un japonés de nuestra edad común y corriente. El punto de encuentro sería la estatua de Hachiko.

Alcé la vista a todas las esquinas posibles. El distrito siempre está lleno de gente los sábados a esta hora, y como si se tratara de un amor real, me encontraba un tanto nervioso. El chico tendría que encontrarme a mí, ya que somos nosotros los que disponemos de fotografías de nuestros rostros, y al sistema le basta con que los datos de los clientes sean verídicos.

\- Ahm, ¿Suzuki Akira? – murmuró por detrás de mi espalda una voz grave. Di la vuelta para visualizar a quien llamaba mi nombre. Se trataba de un hombre un tanto más bajo que yo, con su iPhone en mano y una cara de preocupación.

\- Sí, soy yo – traté de sonar más calmado, parecía que él estaba más aterrado que yo. Al escuchar mi respuesta, su rostro se relajó. Fue imposible no quedarme mirando el profundo maquillaje de sus ojos.

\- Qué bien, soy Matsumoto Takanori, tu cita – dejé escapar una leve sonrisa, la cual ocasionó que mi cita desviara su mirada por un segundo. Por cierto, ¿cómo logra arreglarse así? Todo en su apariencia lucía muy bien cuidado, se parecía a esos modelos que salen en las revistas que le gustan a mi hermana.

\- Es un gusto, Matsumoto. Tenemos hasta las siete, así que puedes decirme cómo prefieres comenzar esta tarde – guardó su teléfono en un bolso negro que colgaba de su brazo. Cada vez que realizaba una acción, las joyas que traía resonaban con su movimiento. Pude fijarme en el decorado de sus uñas, lo reluciente de su cabello; todo en él era demasiado llamativo para mi gusto.

\- Ehm, es primera vez que alquilo un novio, bueno, a cualquier persona. Solo estoy por un poco de compañía una tarde de sábado, no es necesario que actuemos de cierta manera – sus palabras lograron cambiar mi semblante.

\- ¡Vaya! Perfecto. Es primera vez que tomo cita con un chico y en sábado

\- ¿Quieres decir que nunca habías salido con un chico? ¿o que nunca habías coordinado cita un sábado?

\- Ambas

\- Lo lamento, haré que esta tarde sea lo más agradable posible para ambos. Dime, ¿dónde te gustaría comer? – todas sus palabras se escuchaban formales y un tanto avergonzadas. Luce estrafalario, pero sin duda se trata de una persona privilegiada desde su nacimiento.

\- ¿De verdad me dejarás decidir?

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Anda, no hay problemas con el lugar que elijas, invitaré al que gustes.

No lo pensé dos veces y le dije que había un restaurante americano muy cerca de donde estábamos. Si no podía vivir mi fin de semana, al menos comería como fin de semana ¿no? Ese parecía excelente plan, pero al parecer, no le agradó demasiado a mi cita. Nos quedamos en una mesa cerca de la estación de metro, y apenas recibimos la carta, Matsumoto empezó a juzgar el menú con cierto disgusto.

Por mi parte, ya tenía en mente la hamburguesa texana con patatas fritas que iba a pedir. Quizá lo acompañaría con cerveza, sin embargo, no sabía cómo convencer a Matsumoto de que comer aquí es una buena idea.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir? – fingiendo una sonrisa, me respondió automático

\- No, no tengo idea. Hay mucho de dónde elegir – siendo que llevaba mucho rato sin voltear una página

\- Si me permites recomendarte algo tal vez ya no tengas que pensar más, suelo venir aquí cada vez que puedo, es comida tradicional – el rubio solo asintió con cierta desconfianza - ¿o es que no te gusta nada? – no pude evitar ser así de directo. Hubo un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar, y prontamente cambió a vacilación.

\- No es eso, es… llevaba tiempo sin comer estas cosas. No quiero volver a tentarme, me gusta mucho esta ropa – reí ante su manera de expresarse. Cómo es posible que alguien tan joven trate de comportarse tan correctamente todo el tiempo. Una vez más, no controlé el impulso ¿creerá que me estoy burlando? - para ti no parece ser un problema, eres bastante delgado y apuesto

\- Lo siento, no quise-

\- Estoy jugando contigo

\- ¡Hey! Tranquilo, si me dejas saltarme la falsa cortesía japonesa, quisiera decir que tal vez no sería malo disfrutar de la comida chatarra de vez en cuando… espera, ¿apuesto? – pude ver por primera vez su tímida sonrisa cuando comenzó a reír. Sus ojos se hacían aún más pequeños de lo que eran, y su voz se tornaba más melodiosa.

\- No te entusiasmes, solo era un cumplido. Dejaré que ordenes algo por mí, solo te pido que no me intoxiques

\- ¿Bebes cerveza?

\- No, no me gusta. Puede ser vino

\- Que sea vino entonces

Cuando llegaron nuestros platillos pude ver cómo los ojos de Matsumoto se iluminaron, y luego vi desparecer ese brillo producto de algún pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al segundo después.

\- ¿Sabías que comer con culpa engorda?

\- Vaya, qué mal que no salí contigo cuando tenía quince años

\- No es demasiado tarde

\- Con mi grupo de amigos tenemos apodos. En algún momento tocará que salgamos todos juntos, así que me parece prudente que tengas uno también. – hábil método para cambiar de tema

\- ¿Alguna idea en mente?

\- Desde que te vi pensé en Reita. Creo que Reita te va

\- Bueno, que se quede entonces, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\- Ruki

\- ¿Debemos llamarnos así de ahora en adelante?

\- No sería mala idea para practicar, Rei-chan – comenzaba a captar su constante ironía al hablar. No resultó ser tan formal como creí, o es porque quizás solo le agradé. Ruki le dio un buen bocado a su almuerzo con un gesto gustoso.

\- Provecho – al oírme, tragó rápidamente para responderme

\- Agradece que tengo la suficiente decencia para no tirarte una de las patatas en la cara – sonreí; este chico es particularmente agradable.

Supe que tiene un chihuahua llamado Korón, que disfruta de ir de compras y la moda en general, además de escuchar abiertamente todo tipo de música. Me obligó a reconocer mi afición por los videojuegos, el anime y el manga. Resultó que Ruki también disfruta de algunos videojuegos y mangas, aunque su afición va más a los cómics de Marvel.

\- ¿Canción favorita? – resopló no como parte de una rutina de interrogatorio, al parecer, sí quería que nos conociéramos hasta los gustos más pequeños

\- No tengo, pero el otro día reviví un solo de Hide-

\- ¿¡Te gusta Hide?! ¿tocas algún instrumento? – perdió su compostura usual y sonó casi como un adolescente.

\- Hm, sí, y eh… toco un poco el bajo. Tengo uno en casa

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Tú tocas algo?

\- Solo un poco la guitarra, el piano, batería…

\- ¿Solo un poco? ¿no haces nada más?

\- Me gusta cantar, e intento componer

\- Olvídalo, eres un músico

\- Ojalá lo fuese – pude notar un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, así que preferí cambiarle de tema.

\- Hey, ¿y en qué trabajas?

\- No tengo un trabajo fijo ni nada por el estilo. Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, al menos por ahora. Por eso estoy saliendo contigo ahora – el cómo formuló su respuesta dio a entender que no quería que siguiera insistiendo en saber más, así que no seguí con el hilo.

La siguiente parte de nuestra primera cita consistía en acompañar a Ruki de compras. Sin ninguna pretensión, quería ver si algo llamaba su atención y que le diera mi opinión sincera al respecto.

\- Ya sabes: nada de _tatemae_ , quiero comprar solo si vale la pena

\- Pruébate lo que tienes allí y luego me dices

La primera vez que salió del probador, me mostró unos pantalones negros ajustados con detalles de cierres y ciertos rasguños.

\- Te quedan muy bien

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Para qué mentirte

\- Los siento un poco justos

\- ¡No! Una talla más grande y se te caerían, olvídalo. Pruébate el resto

Hizo lo mismo con tres chaquetas, un buzo y cuatro playeras. Una vez que salió de manera definitiva del cubículo para probar las prendas, fue a dejar cada una a su lugar.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a llevar nada?

\- No me ha gustado cómo se me veían, ¿de qué sirve comprar si luego no lo usarás?

Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos a ver si algo más llamaba su atención. Como mi rol era de chaperón prácticamente, no hacía más que seguir estudiando sus movimientos. Sin duda, estaba delante de un chico muy inseguro. Sin embargo, me enviaba señales distintas a cada minuto. Entre más lo observaba, más me preguntaba qué lo llevaba a ser de esa manera. Pocas veces un cliente había llamado tanto mi atención, y existía la posibilidad de que no volviese a contactar conmigo para otra cita; no hay forma de asegurarlo. Pero si ya eligió un apodo para mí para quedar con sus amigos, ¿será que pretende que nos sigamos viendo?

Recorríamos por afuera de los escaparates de las tiendas, cuando percibí a Ruki muy sumergido en sí mismo. Durante la tarde me preguntaba cosas como mi color favorito o si prefiero que me corten un brazo o una pierna, ahora se encontraba en silencio.

\- Ya sé a dónde ir, ven – tomé con delicadeza su mano y lo jalé con suavidad en dirección al ascensor.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Solo sígueme, te prometo que te gustará

En el cuarto piso del centro comercial hay una tienda de música antiquísima. Uno de mis lugares favoritos, debo decir. Es probable que ya haya estado allí un montón de veces, pero se me hacía demasiado extraño que Ruki se quedase tan ensimismado.

Una vez en el cuarto piso y frente a la tienda, Akira se dio cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Takanori. El más alto iba a hacer un ademán para zafarse, pero al notar el fuerte agarre de su cliente, pensó que estaba bien para ambos. Los ojos de Takanori volvieron a tener un foco que no fuese difuso, sonrió como cuando almorzaban juntos y dio unos pasos dispuesto a entrar a la tienda.

\- Había olvidado que este lugar existía, no venía hace años… y eso que paso en este centro comercial – comentó Ruki con nostalgia, mientras inspeccionaba algunos cd de los primeros estantes. No soltaba la mano de Reita, y éste le seguía a donde le llevase sin problemas.

\- A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos al lado – reflexionó Reita sin mayores pretensiones. Ruki arqueó una ceja y soltó su mano para ver una carátula con mayor detalle.

\- Calma, llevamos apenas una cita – una leve carcajada nerviosa provino de Akira – Oh, disculpa, olvidé que no sales con chicos. Te estás perdiendo un muy buen partido, ¿sabías?

\- ¿Acaso saldrías contigo mismo de cita?

\- Bueno, si pudiera, lo haría. Pero en vista de que aún no se lleva a cabo la clonación, me toca salir contigo

\- Eres un tipo raro – la profundidad de los ojos de Takanori clavaron en la mirada de Akira, hasta el fondo. Pasaron unos cinco segundos de silencio, solo allí el de uñas esmaltadas pudo responder.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo habían dicho

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y la cita había llegado a su fin. Takanori terminó por comprar un par de cd viejos que le faltaban para su colección, y Akira sugirió ir por unos helados, a lo que Takanori se negó. Takanori esperaba el taxi acobijando un poco sus brazos. Estaban en otoño y comenzaba a hacer frío, cosa para la cual no vino preparado. Por otro lado, algo le detenía a Akira a marcharse, pese a que cuando ya ha llegado la hora de término de la cita, no es necesario seguir con ella. Su excusa: que llegara el taxi.

\- ¿Estás libre el martes? – murmuró algo tembloroso su cliente, ahora, un conocido.

\- Solo por la mañana

\- Pido la mañana para otra cita entonces

\- ¿Realmente quieres que volvamos a salir?

\- Ya le dije a mi grupo que llevaría a Reita para una fiesta

\- Puedes apodar a otro – el taxi ya había llegado a la parada, y estaba listo para llevarse a Ruki al destino que precise. Aquel chico de vestuario a la moda no se iría sin despedirse. Suavemente se inclinó, un poco hacia adelante y otro poco hacia arriba, para dar con la mejilla de Akira y dejarle un sencillo beso sobre ella. El distraído Reita, sin negar el impulso, reaccionó respondiendo al contacto. Se sonrieron y el automóvil marchó.

Quedaba una sensación extraña, más no incómoda, en el cuerpo de Akira. Era su primera cita con un chico, y uno bastante particular. Por fin sentía que su trabajo se tornaba más interesante que extraño, y no quería admitirlo, pero estaba ansioso porque llegara ese martes.


	2. Capítulo 2

Si había algo que me sacaba de quicio por parte de Takashima, era su insistencia una vez que mi paciencia se agotaba. Claro, estábamos acostumbrados a las bromas y a _tratarnos mal, pero con cariño_ bastante seguido. Llega un punto en el que soy demasiado condescendiente y exploto. Esta era una de las ocasiones.

“¿¡Podrías dejar el tema de una vez?! Voy en el metro, pierdo la señal…”, le escribía tecleando tan fuerte que la pantalla podría romperse (si fuera superpoderoso).

“M-E-N-T-I-R-O-S-I-L-L-O vas a comerle el pene a tu cliente ya te lo digo yo (;”. El peor error fue haberle contado a mi amigo que estaba por ver a Matsumoto alias Ruki otra vez. Por alguna razón me molesta demasiado que insista en eso de los hombres y los penes, siendo que le he dicho hasta el cansancio que a mí eso no me va.

Un mensaje entrante me avisaba que Ruki ya se encontraba en el cambio de andén. Recuerdo la primera impresión cuando lo conocí, y si esa cara era angustiante, la que veía a mi frente ahora era peor.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma – solté en vez de decirle hola como corresponde

\- De verdad lo siento, es que, ay… - se agarró el cabello desordenándoselo un poco. Si la pulcritud lo caracterizaba de pies a cabeza, para que hiciera ese gesto ha de sentirse muy mal.

\- Puedes decirme, para eso estoy acá, tenemos toda la mañana – el chico de cabello ondulado dio un pequeño respiro y me miró directo a los ojos, luego no pudo sostener por más segundos y agachó la cabeza para murmurar

\- Mis amigos insistieron en acompañarnos hoy, les traté de decir que no pero no pude – estoy seguro de que siguió excusándose, pero mi cabeza se perdió en la frase _mis amigos insistieron en acompañarnos_ y ahora el aterrado era yo. Es real que la cita con Ruki el sábado fue bastante bien, pero ¿ya a la segunda conocer a su círculo de amigos? De pronto sentí como unas manos frías me agarraban de los hombros y me remecían con suavidad – Rei-chan, se bajarán en la siguiente estación – salí del ensimismamiento ya que su voz estaba alterada.

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema, dime qué tengo permitido hacer y qué no como tu pareja – fue una respuesta automática y que utilizaba con todas las chicas que me habían alquilado como novio. Supongo que fue por inercia, todo sucedió muy rápido.

“Puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo convéncelos” fue su respuesta. Evidentemente en espacios públicos el _lo que quieras s_ e limitaba a las reglas sociales, sin embargo, nos dirigíamos al estudio de modelaje de uno de sus amigos. Eran tres chicos tan o más extravagantes que Ruki, el triple de delgados, con ropa de colores vivos, maquillajes profesionales y actitudes algo infantiles. ¿Extrovertidos? Más bien un poco arrogantes, durante todo el camino no dejaban de hablar de todas las entrevistas y catálogos en los que iban a participar, a las fiestas que los habían invitado y los hombres con los que se iban a acostar porque sí, eran todos abiertamente homosexuales. Ruki se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, decir “genial” y tomarme de la mano. Qué suerte que eso ya lo habíamos hecho en la cita anterior.

\- Oye Reita, ¿cómo conociste a este pelmazo? – mencionó uno de los chicos, quien se hacía llamar Takeru, mientras le daba un leve codazo a Ruki para llamar la atención. En ningún momento habíamos hecho mención de esa clase de cosas, así que me tocó hablar

\- En una vieja disquería en Shibuya, ya saben, gustos musicales en común – Ruki se sintió aliviado con mi respuesta, a lo cual sonrió mirándome con dulzura. No sé si es porque estaba realmente conmovido o era parte de la actuación de novios.

El estudio al que entramos era enormemente lujoso, y no era de menos ya que nos encontrábamos en sector más acomodado de la capital. Gracias a mis anteriores clientes, sabía a qué clase de ambiente me estaba adentrando y no sería tan difícil encajar. O eso pensaba a esa hora del día…

\- ¡Mira qué hermosa esta chaqueta! No puedo creer que voy a modelarla esta temporada – mucho de moda no sé, pero sin duda es algo que jamás me pondría.

A Ruki parecía hacerle gracia mi reacción. Me murmuró un “la verdad yo tampoco me lo pondría”.

\- No te lo pondrías porque no cabes en él – habló con sarcasmo el más alto de todos, apodado Maya. Al parecer el murmuro llegó a sus oídos y tomó a todos por sorpresa. Error, a mí y a Ruki nos tomó por sorpresa, los demás rieron como si fuese una broma recurrente. Takanori soltó una risita y dijo “es verdad” acercándose a los chicos y sus vestuarios. Era evidente que el comentario le había herido, tenía la misma mirada ensimismada que conocí en nuestra primera cita cuando estábamos en el restaurante o vitrineando en el centro comercial. Ruki actúa mejor que yo, solo que a él no le pagan.

Estuvieron un largo rato comentando las tenidas y hablando con diferentes personas, me limité a solo observar, no quería parecer un intruso, aunque a sus amigos no les importaba serlo haciéndome preguntas obscenas de vez en cuando. Preguntas a las que lograba zafarme con una dosis de sarcasmo similar a la de ellos; les agradaba.

Quedaba menos de una hora para que nuestra cita se acabara, y divisé a Ruki hablando con Takeru un tanto apartados. Si bien no me gusta ser intruso, debo admitir que tengo una fuerte debilidad por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y gracias a la música he podido entrenar mi oído para situaciones así. Takanori escuchaba atento y con un deje de desasosiego al rubio a su frente, quien movía exageradamente sus manos como pidiéndole un favor. Lo único que logré escuchar fue “es una gran oportunidad”, “te prometo que te lo devolveré” y “eres tan considerado”. Al segundo de terminada la frase, Takanori abrió su bolso y sacó su billetera, pasándole una considerable cantidad de efectivo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que esto ocurría seguido?

\- Sé sincero conmigo Reita, por favor – una voz me agarró de un espasmo por sobre mi hombro, una voz melodiosa como la de Ruki, pero con diferente registro. Observé en dirección del sonido y se trataba del apodado Shou, el chico que menos hablaba de los tres, y quien parecía quería atraparme con su mirada.

\- Claro, qué se te ofrece

\- ¿Qué le ves realmente a Ruki? Digo sí, tiene dinero, pero fuera de eso no tiene mucha gracia – si creí que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas de estas personas, con aquel imbécil sin duda había terminado de realizarlas.

\- Me parece que no lo conoces del todo entonces, o solo ves lo que quieres ver – Shou no fue sutil en soltar una carcajada con mi respuesta

\- Por favor, Reita. Conozco a Takanori Matsumoto desde la secundaria, tú lo conoces desde cuándo ¿dos semanas? ¿dos días? Ruki jamás había hablado de ti, no soy estúpido, quizás esos monos de allí sí… - vociferó aludiendo a Maya y Takeru, quienes se estaban sacando selfies con el celular.

\- No comprendo a qué quieres llegar con este interrogatorio

\- Son solo un par de preguntas antes de que te des cuenta de que Ruki es una farsa más allá de lo que se ve. Es un completo fracaso, cuando menos te lo esperes te vas a aburrir de él, y bueno, si para entonces aún quieres salir con alguien, ya sabes – terminó la frase alejándose de mi metro cuadrado, sin antes darme un pequeño estrujón por la espalda, cerca de mi cadera. Quedé helado e imposibilitado para reaccionar.

Hay dos cosas de las cuales estaba completamente seguro cuando el reloj ya marcaba el mediodía: primero, los amigos de Ruki definitivamente no son sus amigos. Segundo, solo se relacionan con él por conveniencia, sea monetaria o de contactos. No había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta, la pregunta era ¿por qué Ruki aceptaba ser amigo de esta manga de parásitos?

\- Bebé, lo siento, pero ya es hora de irme, tengo que almorzar y volver a trabajar… - le decía con ternura a Ruki frente a sus disque compañeros, captando la mirada recelosa de Shou.

\- Ay, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Vamos por unos batidos, así pasan más tiempo juntos ¡es una muy buena idea! – interrumpió el mismísimo Shou con entusiasmo, a lo que Ruki respondió mirándome con vergüenza. Mi tiempo de cita se había acabado, y si decidía seguir con él en mi horario de almuerzo tendría que pagarme extra, ya que era parte de mi receso. Le sonreí acariciándole con suavidad su barbilla, gesto que le estremeció un poco, pero logró adoptar con naturalidad

\- Tienes toda la razón, les sigo a donde vayan.

Nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial más exclusivo del distrito, esos lugares donde hay más áreas verdes que tiendas, porque las que hay tiene los precios sobre las nubes y no te queda otra opción que quedarte mirando los escaparates. Había oído hablar de que uno podía beber lo que se mastica, más no creía que realmente existieran lugares que se dedicaran a ello. Literalmente, todas las opciones de desayuno y almuerzo eran batidos energéticos o algo por el estilo. Recuerdo haber visto a mi madre una vez comprar un programa así que te prometía todos los nutrientes en un vaso de 500 ml; todo terminó en un fin de semana en cama, un malgasto de dinero y un reclamo por publicidad engañosa. Al momento de pedir, opté por repetir lo que Ruki había mencionado, confiaba más en su criterio que en el mío.

Sus amigos se veían a gusto probando sus batidos, y aunque Ruki alentaba a lo mismo, no lucía del todo satisfecho. De pronto, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo sentí al estar sentado a su junto, por lo cual pasaba desapercibido para los demás.

\- ¿Me disculpan unos minutos? Tengo algo que atender – y rápidamente se escabulló entre los árboles de la terraza y el pasillo más cercano.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – intrigó Takeru, el único verdaderamente interesado (aunque de pésima manera) en Takanori

\- Seguro fue a comprarse un pastel – bromeó Maya a su junto, a lo que rápidamente Shou estorbó

\- Ruki podría ser un modelo como los chicos ¿no crees Reita? – me observó con inocencia. Era bueno fingiendo para ocultar mi molestia, pero así como con Takashima, estaba llegando a mi límite.

\- Por supuesto que sí, p-

\- Si fuera un poco más alto y perdiera unos cuantos kilos, quizás – agregó Maya de inmediato, y yo seguía sin entender de dónde más podría Ruki perder kilos si ya estaba lo suficientemente delgado, aunque no rozando lo enfermo como Takeru y Maya

\- Le faltaría operarse la nariz, él podría pagarlo – sumó Takeru

\- Ugh no, mejor que se quite esa verruga asquerosa de su cara – casi escupió Maya con desprecio. Shou parecía disfrutar escuchando cómo hablaban a las espaldas de Ruki, y ver su estúpida cara llena de risa me hacía cuestionarme cuando adolescente me decían que las chicas eran las más venenosas con sus amigas.

\- Pero a Ruki no le interesa modelar, él es músico – al parecer nadie esperaba mi respuesta, ni siquiera Shou, porque todos guardaron silencio y me miraron por un largo rato. Luego, las carcajadas, y esta vez más fuertes que antes.

\- ¡De dónde sacaste esa tontería! Ruki no toca ni el pandero – me respondió Takeru

\- Y tampoco creo que cante, ni en la ducha… - por un momento dudé de lo que dije. Sí, estaba molesto, sí, quería defender a Ruki, pero tampoco era segura la afirmación que di. Apenas llevaba una cita previa con él donde me había mencionado que tocaba instrumentos, que intentaba componer, compartíamos gran variedad de artistas musicales ¿qué me aseguraba que no estaba mintiendo? Lucía tan tímido cuando me lo dijo. Estaba divagando demasiado, por suerte Ruki ya había vuelto a la mesa y desviaron con rapidez el tema de conversación.

Todos me acompañaron a la estación de metro _para volver al trabajo_ , lo cual resultaba irónico porque lo que hacía era salirme de uno para entrar a otro. Cuando estaba por subir a la entrada del vagón, me vi en la disyuntiva de cómo despedirme de Takanori, quien hace un buen rato que no me dirigía la mirada. Probablemente no volvería a pedirme cita, lo presentía. Opté por agacharme un poco para quedar a su altura, tomar su nuca y darle un suave beso en su frente. Sentí un respiro en respuesta, un deje de aire algo melancólico.

_1 mensaje nuevo_

“VAAAAAAMOOOOOS dime qué tal estaba el pene de tu cliente, ¿lo disfrutaste?”. No respondí, no estaba para sandeces de Takashima en ese momento.

_1 mensaje nuevo_

Este provenía de la aplicación del trabajo. Era Ruki.

“Lamento mucho que tuvieras que acompañarme con ellos al estudio. Les pedí que fueran discretos, pero no me escucharon. Ya te transferí a tu cuenta lo extra de hoy. Siento también que tu almuerzo del día fuese tan soso, espero poder compensártelo la próxima vez, podemos ir al de comida gringa que te gusta… ¿tienes disponible la noche del viernes? Los chicos quieren ir a la Haus donde estará Dj SiSen y te invitaron. Si me dejas pedir la tarde podemos ver una tenida para que te adaptes al ambiente. Igual y si no quieres seguir prestándome tus servicios lo entenderé, ha sido muy incómodo lo de hoy. Vuelvo a reiterarte mis disculpas. Que estés bien. Ruki”

Me demoré un buen en leer el mensaje, y en releerlo el doble de tiempo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle que no era su culpa que sus “amigos” fuesen unos imbéciles, pero sí que siga siendo amigo de ellos cuando solo lo tratan mal. Que Takeru solo busca su dinero, que Maya solo lo ningunea para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, y que Shou solo quiere levantarle los novios. Que si bien yo solo entrego un servicio, no puedo evitar sentir impotencia por querer ayudarlo un poco más. Que si esto no fuese un servicio, encantado sería su amigo para que no tenga que seguir juntándose con ellos.

A la noche le respondí: “Te dejo todo el viernes entonces para que nos organicemos bien. Que tengas agradable semana”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De a poco se abre el mundo de Ruki, ésta es solo una arista.  
> ¿Dudas, comentarios?


	3. Capítulo 3

\- Hey, ¿de verdad no me vas a contar nada? – trataba de escabullirse Takashima a través de la mirada de Akira, quien estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que te sigas burlando y queriendo que me acueste con un hombre? – la voz del hombre castaño parecía rasposa, más cargada que lo usual. Sin duda estaba molesto.

\- Parece que sigues de mal humor, y no creo que sea precisamente por mis bromas… ¿pasó algo con el tal Takanori? – Takashima logró dar en el blanco y desviar la mirada de su amigo hacia él, con semblante serio.

\- Te recuerdo que ese tal Takanori era tu responsabilidad

\- Tú aceptaste delegarla, y esa responsabilidad es exclusivamente tuya ¿acaso fue grosero contigo? – si Akira lo pensaba bien, no tenía ninguna razón personal para estar molesto, más que la preocupación que le provocaba el círculo de amigos de su cliente.

\- Tienes razón. No sucede nada, solo pienso en lo que sucederá el viernes – mintió, o en cierto punto, desvió la molestia a algo que le causaba cierta incomodidad. Si bien Takashima era su mejor amigo, le costaba un montón poder reconocer sus sentimientos a las personas. Era más fácil embotellarlos y tragárselos de a pequeños sorbos.

\- Oh, entonces se seguirán viendo…

\- Seguro tú la pasarías excelente a donde voy – murmuró Akira perdiendo la fe ante la cita del viernes

Llegó el día agendado, un día que partiría desde la hora de almuerzo normalmente a las una de la tarde, y que se extendería hasta quizás las cuatro de la mañana. Akira dejó abierta la posibilidad de que se acortara (¿o alargara?) a conveniencia de Ruki, ya que quién sabe cómo resulten los planes de la noche. Por supuesto, Akira esperaba que todo fuese lo más rápido posible.

Ruki lucía particularmente melancólico desde donde esperaba sentado. Texteaba apresurado en la pantalla al mensaje que le acababa de llegar. Pensaba en que tal vez a la noche se podría animar, aunque no tenía verdaderas ganas de salir, no podría retractarse con sus amigos. Sabía que a Reita podía cancelarle, mas no quería hacerlo. Se sentía comprometido a cumplir con su palabra. Dio un suave suspiro tras enviar el texto por la red social sin percatarse de que Akira ya se hallaba junto a él. Abrió con sorpresa sus pequeños ojos, esta vez maquillados con sombras anaranjadas y rojizas.

\- Disculpa, no quise asustarte – balbuceó algo torpe el más alto, quien se sentó a su lado tranquilamente. Era bueno pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, sabía que no lograba convencer del todo a su prestador de servicios. Si lo miraba a los ojos, fallaba.

\- No es nada, estaba muy concentrado en el teléfono así que, pues eso – si lo miraba a los ojos, fallaba. Reita se quedó estático, como si aguantara la respiración para hacer más eterno ese momento. Takanori estaba nervioso porque sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos, fallaba.

\- Me pregunto a dónde iremos a buscar la tenida para mí hoy ¿te animarás a comprarte ropa nueva esta vez? – verbalizó con naturalidad el castaño. El hombre rubio y de uñas metálicas miraba hacia su rostro, pero quizás entre el cabello o las orejas para no fallar.

\- Creo que al ser nuestra primera fiesta nocturna, amerita una tenida en conjunto – esmeró en mostrar una sonrisa, aunque fuese leve. Reita seguía sin responderle pasados unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

\- Es de mala educación

\- Dijiste nada de _tatemae,_ además se supone que somos novios, es natural – y en ese preciso momento por un leve arranque de furia, Ruki lo miró a los ojos. Había fallado.

En aquel instante Takanori se precipitó a armar un escudo a través de sus orbes, uno que fuese impenetrable a los cuestionamientos de Akira, que no le permitiera ver más adentro de lo que le debía. Mientras lo hacía, Akira no dejaba de preguntarse qué le hacía querer saber lo que realmente le sucedía a su cliente. La confianza es fundamental, sobre todo en este tipo de servicios, diría Takashima, pero su amigo había cruzado un límite que efectivamente él no estaba dispuesto a probar. Akira no sabía si se trataba de su imaginación o de un fotograma en primerísimo plano, la cuestión es que creyó visualizar en la comisura de los ojos marrones de Ruki un río a punto del desborde, y que el chico estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por aguantarse. Con velocidad suficiente para ser rápido y sin ser imprudente, captó la mano del rubio que reposaba en su pierna y dejó su propia mano en la palma, junto a una suave caricia con el pulgar. “No tienes que decirme nada” fue la frase que le dedicó a su cliente, y a paso tranquilo fueron por un almuerzo y a recorrer el centro comercial.

El semblante de Ruki se fue recomponiendo a medida que visitaban las tiendas. Había muchas prendas divertidas de donde escoger, pese a que Reita no terminaba por decidirse el que le parecía menos ridículo para usar.

\- ¿Sabes? Alguna vez vestí muy gótico, pero nunca rocé el ciberpunk ni nada parecido ¿y si vamos por algo así? - trataba el castaño de convencer a su “novio”

\- ¿No querrás decir _cybergoth?_ Si te sentirás más cómodo así, podríamos tratar de mezclar los colores y tal

El reloj apuntaba las ocho de la tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo. Habíamos ido por unos cafés para capear la hora, y yo me preguntaba dónde nos arreglaríamos para la noche. Observé a Ruki quizás demasiado tiempo, porque el rubio se dio por aludido y me miró con un gesto gracioso. Estaba feliz de que su rostro dibujara una sonrisa después de haberlo encontrado tan afligido.

\- Por cierto, arrendé un Airbnb cerca del centro para que podamos estar tranquilos. Tiene dos habitaciones para que puedas pasar la noche si es que se hace muy tarde, y también tu propio baño.

\- Vaya, tú sí que piensas en todo – Takanori solo se jactó con una mirada algo seductora, aunque aún tímida.

Llegados al Airbnb colocamos buena música en el equipo de la sala y fuimos por nuestros conjuntos. Sin duda ésta era una situación que estaba disfrutando, no me vestía tan “alocado” desde mis diecisiete, dieciocho tal vez, además que con la música todo con Ruki era mucho más ameno, había algo en él que se liberaba y parecía aumentar su confianza. Nuestra ropa era esencialmente gótica, un poco de tachas y cadenas por unas partes, y algo de látex brillante para los detalles. El color que resaltaba para hacer contraste era el amarillo flúor, me dijo que para las luces del lugar al que íbamos resaltaría de una manera muy bella. Ruki llevaba más de ese color que yo, pese a que era un juego y parte de mi trabajo, todavía sentía un poco de vergüenza.

Antes de proceder a maquillarme (o a intentarlo al menos), veía el atuendo de Ruki de pies a cabeza. Es verdad que no era muy alto, pero desde que lo conocí he pensado que, vista lo que vista, se verá bien. Está de más decir que esta ocasión no era la excepción. Lo que sí llamó mi atención es que las prendas que escogió eran bastante ajustadas a su cuerpo, cuestión que normalmente Ruki evita a toda costa. La parte superior de su traje era encorsetada y cadenas cruzadas rodeaban su cintura… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de verlo?

\- Oye, si quieres que te maquille puedo hacerlo ahora

\- Sería un honor, señor Matsumoto-san

Si bien tuve que cerrar los ojos casi todo el tiempo para que mi cliente pudiese hacer su magia, de vez en cuando los abría para observarlo de cerca. Soy demasiado curioso ¿ya lo había dicho? y encima no podía olvidar los comentarios de sus “amigos” la vez anterior que los vi. Puse especial atención a la verruga que Maya había destacado como _asquerosa,_ y no dejaba de parecerme de lo más normal. Puede ser que para el pequeño rostro de Takanori fuese muy notorio, pero yo sufría de acné en secundaria y me quedaron muchas marcas, así que no me extraña. De todas maneras, Takanori había hecho un buen trabajo en su propio lienzo cubriendo con suficiente base su marca de nacimiento.

Estábamos prontos a salir del apartamento arrendado, ya que al parecer estábamos a media hora, quizás 40 minutos del barrio a donde todos los pubs y discotecas _under_ y _LGTBQI+ friendly_ se situaban. Jamás he ido a uno de esos lugares y temía desencajar, sobre todo con los amigos de Ruki rondando. Takashima me dio un par de consejos, sin embargo, mis manos no dejaban de sudar.

Takanori tenía una pequeña cajita en sus manos, una que llevaba junto a su tabaquera pero que se la veía por primera vez fuera del compartimiento. Le daba pequeños golpecitos con las uñas, un poco dudoso. De un momento a otro me mira desde el balcón.

\- ¿Akira-san, podrías venir un momento? – me acerqué con cierto nerviosismo que su mirada me logró transmitir.

\- Dime, ¿qué sucede? – esperó un buen rato antes de proceder a hablar, tragando en seco el segundo antes.

\- Verás, con mis amigos nos gusta pasarla bien en estas fiestas y… solemos comer dulces para estar a tono

\- ¿Dulces? Creí que no comías ese tipo de cosas

\- Ehm, no, me refiero a _otra clase de dulces_ – en ese momento abrió la pequeña caja que contenía dos pastillas rosadas en forma de corazón

\- Bueno, sí que parecen dulces – murmuré

\- Son pastillas, aunque todos les dicen dulces, tienen una sustancia química que te extasía

\- Es droga ¿no? es éxtasis – concluí escuetamente, a lo que Ruki quedó en silencio y algo avergonzado

\- Sí, eso es - susurró lo suficiente para que solo yo pudiese escucharlo

\- Me dan un poco de miedo, es más, no pensé que consumieras algo así ¡lo digo sin el afán de juzgarte!

\- Tranquilo, a mí también, creo que somos muy mentales – aquello lo dijo con mirada compasiva – pero después de la primera vez te acostumbras. De hecho, diría yo que se siente muy bien – reconoció con cierta timidez. Sin duda era algo completamente nuevo para mí, había salido con chicas gyaru a fiestas donde todos quedaban muy borrachos, pero esto era diferente.

\- ¿Qué sientes cuando la pruebas? digo ¿hay probabilidades de que te vayas en un mal viaje? con suerte he probado marihuana

\- Te sientes bien, de verdad, todo es más ligero y agradable, estás feliz y con energía. Es difícil que te vayas en un mal viaje, solo debes estar consciente que a medida que _subes_ se te acelera el corazón y sudas mucho, cuando ya estás arriba todo es color rosa, mientras tomes mucha agua durante toda la noche, estarás bien, y si sientes que se te aprieta la mandíbula, puedes comer una goma de mascar aunque… no debería porque invertí buen dinero en esta mierda para que sea de calidad, la testeé hace un rato y es buena– su manera de explicar era muy cuidadosa, como disculpándose por mostrarme las pastillas, exceptuando al final que más parecía un comentario para sí mismo.

\- ¿Es alucinógena?

\- No, solo sientes todo más intensamente. Te comento todo esto porque el ambiente es así, y no quiero que te sientas incómodo o fuera de lugar, así que yo no consumiré nada si tú no lo haces – me quedé meditando unos segundos antes de responder

\- ¿Estarán en pastillas tus amigos? – Takanori rio por lo bajo asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Siempre en fiestas lo están

\- ¿Qué tan seguido lo haces? Solo por curiosidad – Takanori desvió un poco la mirada hacia la ciudad y respiró antes de responder.

\- Solo cuando estoy muy triste – en ese momento pude descifrar de que tenía ganas de hacerlo, era evidente. A pesar de ello, seguía considerando mi presencia para tomar una decisión. Observé la caja abierta entre sus manos y tomé una de las pastillas.

\- ¿Tengo que tragármela entera? – Ruki me miró sorprendido, quizás pensó que no me atrevería.

\- Si quieres puedes probar con la mitad, y cuando te sientas aclimatado tomas la segunda – seguí un impulso de idiotez que salió quién sabe de dónde, me eché la pastilla a la boca y fui al lavadero de la cocina a servirme un vaso con agua para tragar. Takanori me siguió e hizo lo mismo.

\- Debemos irnos ya, el efecto empezará como en media hora.

El taxi que agarramos lo conducía un chico bastante joven, probablemente de nuestra edad. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que Ruki estando a punto de llegar a sus 30 no estudiaba o trabajaba, luego recordaba que era una persona con dinero y se me olvidaba. Las luces pasaban rápido por fuera de la ventana, casi parecían un poco más brillantes.

Al bajarnos pude visualizar el dichoso barrio queer, era similar a los documentales que había visto en la televisión y las descripciones que me dio Takashima. De todas las puertas subterráneas entramos a una de madera tallada, parecía ser muy antigua pero estaba en perfecto estado. Mis piernas se sentían algo extrañas al caminar. Nos revisaron los bolsos, los cuales solo traían lo necesario, que incluía dos botellas de agua grandes y una barra de goma de mascar “por si las moscas”. Al fondo de una mesa estaban Maya, Takeru y Shou. Si sentía que nosotros nos veíamos raros, imagínense ellos.

\- ¡Ay, me encanta! Su ropa combina – gritó con emoción el más colorido de los tres, Takeru. Ruki me había susurrado en el taxi que los chicos habían tomado sus dulces relativamente cerca a la hora que lo hicimos nosotros, así que era probable que estuviesen “subiendo”.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa. Estaba entre Maya y Ruki, escuchando lo estruendoso de la música.

\- Dj SiSen va a abrir en vivo en un rato, y parece que se presentará Esmeralda con algo atrevido – comentó Shou con un deje de emoción, pero aun limitándose a parecer serio y calmado. Me preguntaba quién rayos era Esmeralda, tuve la oportunidad de _googlear_ a Dj SiSen con anterioridad.

De pronto empecé a sentirme un poco nervioso, parecía que mi percepción de la vista se alejaba de mí, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar de a poco y veía a los chicos para cerciorarme de estar en el lugar que se suponía que estaba. Se sentía similar a lo que mis amigos psicólogos describían como despersonalización.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez? – me murmuró casi al oído Maya, quién se logró percatar de que no me sentía del todo bien.

\- ¡No! Es que hace mucho no lo hacía, ya casi olvidé cómo se sentía – mentí, no quería quedar como un _n00b_ frente a los amigos de Ruki, más que mal, era para agradar al cliente.

\- Suéltalo, deja que te atrape – poco a poco traté de hacerle caso a lo que Maya me decía, parece que Ruki tenía razón cuando dijo que era una persona demasiado mental, y es que esta sensación me hacía sentir fuera y dentro a la vez. Cerré los ojos y llevé una mano a mi pecho, creí que mi corazón iba a explotar hasta que de pronto, creí que había aterrizado sobre una superficie de algodón y todo era muy suave. Ruki logró ver mi rostro de alivio y me sonrió ampliamente. Vaya, ¿por qué no sonreía así más seguido?

\- Se me olvidó decirte: si tienes ganas de ir al baño, no dudes y ve de inmediato – me susurró con suavidad Ruki, a lo cual asentí tocando mis manos.

La sensación dócil se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Fui a mi zona más blanda, los muslos, y empecé a pellizcarlos como si estuviera haciendo pan ¡qué sensación! jamás había sentido una cosa tan relajante. De pronto materialicé lo que Ruki me dijo y seguí su advertencia corriendo al baño. A nadie en la mesa parecía importarle, todos estaban pasándola bien. Una vez salí de allí y abrí el grifo para lavarme las manos, no pude evitar soltar un “¡Ay!”, porque el agua helada sobre mi piel era el masaje más satisfactorio que había recibido a mis veintinueve años. ¿Cuánto rato estuve allí con las manos bajo el agua y mirando mis enormes pupilas? Estaba anonadado, anonadado y feliz. Es más, hasta me sentí muy guapo observándome al espejo.

El ritmo de la música cambió súbitamente y todo se escuchaba muy profundo, como si tuviera unos audífonos enormes efecto surround sobre mis orejas. Dj SiSen había hecho su aparición y estaban todos en la pista bailando. Si bailar es algo que me da vergüenza, en ese momento todos los sentimientos negativos estaban bloqueados. Solo podía sentir mucha alegría de estar allí junto a Ruki.

Me fui casi dando brincos hacia los chicos para unírmeles, tanto Maya como Takeru eran muy juguetones para moverse, mientras que Shou prefería ir lento pero intenso. Miré hacia todos lados buscando a Ruki, a quien logré encontrar gracias a nuestro vestuario conjunto. ¿De verdad aquel chico que bailaba delante de Dj Sisen era Ruki? El hombre rubio frente a mí movía sus caderas con soltura, casi como si estuviera follando consigo mismo. Takanori se había transformado en una persona desinhibida y llena de confianza, pero por sobre todo, muy sexual. Se hallaba en su propio mundo, aún no notaba que estaba allí. No dude más tiempo y me uní a bailar cerca de él, manteniendo la distancia suficiente para que pudiese improvisar su danza. Wow, qué ganas de ser como él. Ahora entiendo por qué a todos les gusta esta pastilla.

\- ¡¡Llegaste!! – gritó Ruki bastante fuerte para escucharlo. Estaba genuinamente emocionado.

\- ¡¡Nunca me fui, bebé!! – todos a mi alrededor eran tan maricas, que me daba igual decirle apodos a Ruki.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de mí, una sensación nueva pero cómoda me invadía a medida que bailaba más intenso y me acercaba a Takanori Matsumoto. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y me vi reflejado en ellos. Por un segundo pude ver todo su interior.

La música seguía agitada, pero con Ruki nos acercamos con lentitud. Casi por inercia rodeé su cintura con mis manos y él posó las suyas en mis hombros, rodeando mi cuello. Los centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos eran casi nulos. Tenía mucho calor y sudábamos bastante, sin embargo, no sentía asco. De pronto me percaté cómo la entrepierna de Ruki daba leves puntazos rozando la mía. Solo lo dejé, tal vez debí decirle que se detuviera, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no quería hacerlo. Comprendí que el calor general de mi cuerpo no era el mismo que se acumulaba en mi zona baja, incluso creí sentirla en parte de mis piernas y tal vez mi pecho. No poseía ninguna clase de control racional frente a lo que hacíamos.

\- Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión – le dije a Ruki al oído vaya a saber Dios por qué, hasta pensé que no me había escuchado, pero apenas terminé la frase se agarró de mis cabellos para tirarlos un poco hacia atrás y vernos las caras. Tampoco esperé a que se acercara, di el primer paso.

Había besado chicas antes en mi vida, y ninguna de ellas había causado en mí tal sensación. Me repetía a cada segundo que nuestras lenguas se enredaban con cierta desesperación que era un efecto de la droga, porque en ese momento podía haber estado enamorado de cualquiera que se me cruzara, aunque fuese mi peor enemigo. Me lo trataba de repetir una y otra vez hasta que me aburrí y deshice mis labios en los suyos. Llevábamos apenas una semana de conocernos, y si bien he besado chicas en fiestas sin conocerlas de nada, no era algo común. Menos aún la forma en que mi ritmo calzaba perfectamente con el suyo, en cómo sus besos no eran ni tan húmedos ni tan secos, a pesar del efecto secundario de la sed. Si para sus amigos quedaba alguna duda de que éramos novios, aquellos besos y movimientos en la pista terminaron por corroborarlo. Nos separamos cuando ya no podíamos respirar más, aunque era evidente que fue por necesidad fisiológica solamente.

En ese momento Takeru, Maya y Shou aprovecharon de acercarse a nosotros y ofrecernos agua, estaban igual que nosotros de mojados. A pesar de la felicidad que recorría mis venas, podía percibir una mirada extraña por parte de Shou hacia mi persona. No me molestaba, aunque quisiera, no podía enojarme con nadie. Horas después vendría a enterarme que eso también era efecto del dulce, y que para evitar malos entendidos con la gente era mejor andar en grupo.

Esmeralda resultó ser una _drag queen_ de escena gore, al parecer de las más conocidas en el rubro de la capital nipona. Todo lo que hacía me parecía alucinante y los ojos de Ruki brillaban como los de un niño pequeño viendo su esperado regalo de Navidad. Algo en su gesto hizo que me enterneciera y le robé un par de besos pequeños en sus labios sin querer distraerlo de la performer.

La noche siguió igual de animada, a ratos bailando, a ratos sentados descansando y tomando agua. Takeru en particular era muy exagerado en sus gestos, era tan gracioso que llegó a agradarme un montón. Maya resultaba ser más risueño y se limitaba a reírse de todo lo que decíamos. Shou pasaba más tiempo afuera tomando aire que con nosotros, y Ruki no dejaba de hablar. En serio, hablaba un montón, y yo no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía porque sus labios lograban distraerme.

Con Ruki estando sentados el uno junto el otro, rozábamos nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa. A ratos la mano del rubio se colaba cerca de mi entrepierna y pellizcaba mi muslo; lo entendí, a mí igual me agradaba la sensación. A medida que pasaban las horas, no me di cuenta cuando miré mi celular y eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y tenía un saldo extra en mi cuenta de trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – sabía que me refería a todo el dinero que me acababa de transferir, o eso esperaba.

\- Porque te lo mereces, eres increíble

\- Estás drogado

\- No, lo digo en serio – y se acurrucó en mi cuello y olfateó mi perfume, sin agregar palabra. A esa altura de la fiesta nada me sorprendía o lograba inquietarme, aunque esas sensaciones estuviesen prohibidas.

Tuve que romper el contacto para ir al baño, había tomado demasiada agua en la última ronda. La goma de mascar no había sido necesaria. Cuando estaba terminando de lavar mis manos por enésima vez, veo que Shou entra en el cuarto y cierra la puerta.

\- Al fin te pillo solo, Ruki no se te quita de encima – murmuró entre dientes mientras se bajaba los pantalones para orinar.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Somos pareja

\- Qué lamentable, de verdad… - se quejó infantilmente mientras se situaba en el lavabo a mi junto para echarse jabón. Estaba a punto de largarme cuando percibo que Shou me sujeta del brazo - ¿te vas tan pronto?

\- Volveré a la mesa ¿podrías soltarme? – le sonreí cálidamente, no tenía intención de ser grosero. Sin embargo, él fue mucho más rápido que yo y logró acorralarme a la pared más próxima – Hey, no es personal, pero estás haciendo esto contra mi voluntad ¿será acoso? ¿quieres que le diga a Ruki?

\- Oh, vamos… serán solo unos minutos, prometo ser cauteloso ¿prefieres mi mano o mi boca? – pensé que podía tratarse de una broma, pero no, este tío iba en serio, y yo no tenía ningún atisbo de querer seguir su juego.

Lo empujé lo suficiente hacia atrás como para zafarme, y en la misma calma de siempre le dije: no tengo interés en estar contigo, estoy con Ruki. Te veo en la mesa.

Ya estaban dando las cinco de la madrugada y con Ruki ya habíamos pedido el taxi para irnos al Airbnb. Nos despedimos de todos muy afectuosamente y nos subimos al carro. El efecto de la droga ya se había calmado, estaba volviendo a mí, pero manteniendo el relajo y la activación a la vez. En todo el camino cada uno se fue por su lado y no nos dirigimos la palabra; no fue necesario.

Seguimos en silencio hasta meterme a mi habitación para sacarme la ropa, nunca había estado tan aliviado de mi propia desnudez después de tanto sudar. Aproveché el baño para darme una ducha y quitarme lo salado de la piel. Me puse mi ropa del cotidiano con la que había venido antes, solo que sin los pantalones. Me acosté y di mil vueltas en la cama. Mi corazón se mantenía agitado, sin duda no había manera que pudiera dormirme.

6:34 am.

Un par de vueltas más.

6:53 am.

Salí de mi habitación asignada para mirar a través del balcón. Allí estaba Ruki fumando un cigarrillo, solo traía una gran y larga camiseta puesta, pies descalzos.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – resopló al mismo tiempo que botaba el humo por su boca.

\- ¿Con esta taquicardia? Imposible, no me dijiste que duraría tanto

\- Lo olvidé. También debí mencionarte que es probable que te sientas algo decaído los días que siguen, es algo así como… d _epresión post-éxtasis._ Te sientes tan bien que tu organismo lo extraña… - parecía que a Ruki ya le había dado ese efecto, porque había vuelto a su semblante habitual – por cierto, la pasé muy bien hoy, quizás demasiado y, por lo que vi, tú también.

\- Estás en lo cierto, creo que nunca la había pasado tan bien en mi vida. Gracias por esta noche y por motivarme a probar ese dulce

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo no te motivé! Fuiste solo a sacarla de mi caja – resonaba su voz algo indignada mientras caía la ceniza en mis pies. Me había ido acercando a él a medida que la conversación seguía.

\- ¡Pues gracias por mostrarme la caja! Lo hice por ti – confesé sin pensar, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche, solo que pasados los segundos me hacía más consciente de todo lo que iba diciendo con mi gran boca.

Takanori me quedó viendo con cierta luz en su mirada, como si una alegría quisiera invadirlo, pero su inseguridad terminaba por apagar. Al parecer también había vuelto a ser consciente de su cotidiano.

\- Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho – “no te creo” iba a responder, pero ¿cabía la posibilidad de que fuese malinterpretado? Por supuesto que sí. Solo atiné a acercar mi mano a su cabellera y acariciar con sutileza entre sus ondas - ¿aún estás drogado?

No supe qué responder. No sabía si aún lo estaba o si solo le entregué un gesto porque me nació de verdad. Además, que me preguntara si aún estaba drogado es porque no veía posible que yo le hiciera tal muestra de afecto estando en “modo normal” si es que no era por una razón laboral específica, como probarles a sus amigos que somos pareja. Claro, eso explicaría el brillo de sus ojos apagándose. Si era capaz de razonar así, es porque él ya no lo estaba, concluí. De pronto, me sentí muy incómodo. Estaba con Ruki en un Airbnb solos después de una fiesta donde prácticamente nos devoramos la boca y tuvimos sexo con ropa en la pista de baile. ¿Estaba exagerando? Probablemente, pero necesitaba estar a solas sin ser descortés.

\- Creo que estoy muy activo aún, aunque sin duda estoy cansado…

\- Te pediré un taxi a tu casa entonces ¿está bien? – el más bajo había terminado su cigarrillo y procedió a marcar el número frecuente. Debido a la hora, era mejor llamar y que estuvieran a las puertas del apartamento.

Iba a despedirme de Ruki con un apretón de manos, mas se limitó a hacerme una seña y volver al Airbnb.

Creo que lo arruiné.

Y cuando digo que lo arruiné, me refiero a todo y a nada a la vez. No comprendo qué me sucede, solo espero que Takanori no vuelva a agendarme un servicio, porque no sería capaz de decirle que no, aunque quiera hacerlo.

¿Quiero hacerlo?

Tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vas a consumir algún tipo de sustancia, hazlo en lugares seguros y con gente de confianza. Verifica qué es lo que estás consumiendo e infórmate bien antes de hacerlo.
> 
> ¿Dudas? ¿comentarios? <3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se hacen mención a dos canciones de Queen. Les recomiendo escucharlas en aquellos momentos y si no conocen el significado de sus letras, verlas también <3

Dicen que, si pides un deseo con tanto fervor, este podría cumplirse. También está la leyenda de las mil grullas o de lanzar la moneda a la fuente; el rango de posibilidades es ilimitado. La cuestión es, que de todos los pensamientos intrusivos de Akira, el que resonaba más fuerte se había hecho realidad: Takanori Matsumoto no agendó otra cita después de aquella noche.

La primera semana se le hizo extraño y algo más lento el trabajar. El lado bueno del asunto es que podía dividir sus citas de manera cronológica y más equitativas que antes, ya que Takanori era el que le quitaba más horas. No se veía en el aprieto de dar explicaciones a sus superiores de los repentinos subidones en su cuenta laboral, algo que otras empresas dejaban pasar pero que, en el caso de esta, eran bastante estrictos. Las veces que mintió por Takanori eran equivalentes tanto en su empleo como en su corazón. Takashima había logrado percibir el aura de extrañeza emanar de su amigo y compañero de trabajo, así que no quiso hacer broma alguna al respecto.

La segunda semana fue nostálgica. Al parecer la depresión post-éxtasis tardó un montón en hacer efecto ¿o es que esta vez se trataba de depresión post-Ruki? Independiente de la razón, Akira se hallaba algo triste. Se animó un par de días sumergiéndose en sus videojuegos favoritos online, sin embargo, al recibir una notificación de un cliente le sucedían dos cosas. La primera, es que contestaba y bajaba hasta ver el último chat con Ruki, o la segunda, esperaba que el mensaje fuera de él pidiendo otra cita.

La tercera semana fue una tortura y se puso molesto. Ya les había montado todo el rollo a sus amigos con esto de ser el novio ¿por qué le dejaría de agendar? No era tan sencillo como ir y buscarse otro, sin duda sus amigos no hablarían bien de él, a excepción de Shou, quien vería una nueva oportunidad de conquista. 

\- Oye Akira ¿te apuntas a unas cervezas? Hay varias chicas que son nuevas en esto y quieren consejos ¿qué te parece? – había un tono picarón en la voz de su amigo Shima, probablemente un intento de querer subirle el ánimo.

\- Hm, no lo sé-

\- ¡No me digas que tienes algo que hacer porque sé que no es verdad! Ya espié tus citas – iba a reclamarle, pero algo en el interior de Akira le hizo decir que sí.

Instalados en el bar, bebiendo unas cervezas y platicando a gusto, Akira Suzuki logró calmar su mente y dejar de divagar. Si bien Akira era bastante reservado en grupos grandes, una vez que agarraba confianza era capaz de explayarse un montón y sin problemas.

\- Espero no se diviertan demasiado mientras voy al baño – balbuceó en tono de chiste al grupo de trabajo. Una vez que se paró y se dirigió a su destino, hubo una imagen que le desconcertó a lo lejos. En una mesa casi al otro lado del bar y en diagonal a la propia, había tres hombres de traje sentados discutiendo con una carpeta de papeles en mano. Uno de esos hombres era Ruki.

Tragó en seco y su corazón se aceleró un par de saltos fuera de lo común. Hacía tanto que no lo veía, que encontrárselo en ese contexto le generó una ansiedad. Dentro de unos segundos estaba expulsando su orina sin dejar de recorrer la imagen que capturaron sus ojos. Ruki vestía con un traje de oficina bastante formal y sin dejar de ser elegante, sobrio, y algo ajustado a su silueta, lo cual a pesar de ver de lejos se notaba que le era incómodo. Traía unas gafas negras tipo vintage y el cabello seguía como siempre, solo que algo más prolijo. Su rostro quería mostrar firmeza frente a lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo en esa mesa, aunque Akira podía asegurar que aquellos dos hombres le aterraban al más bajo. “¿Tendrá un nuevo trabajo?” preguntó para sí mismo, cuestión que descartó de inmediato. No podía imaginar a Takanori en un ambiente así.

Cuando estaba por salir del baño, Akira observó nuevamente hacia la mesa, y Ruki ya no estaba. Un suspiro de alivio soltó el castaño, y al observar hacia la dirección de su propia mesa, notó que Ruki estaba pasando por allí en dirección al baño. De un solo movimiento se escondió de vuelta y dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder visualizarlo.

Takanori se apoyó en el mesón frente al espejo, cargando todo su peso en él y soltando un fuerte resoplo de frustración. Estaba molesto, y era primera vez que Akira le veía así. Takanori se retiró las gafas del rostro y removió sus párpados para despejarse, se miró al espejo y desfrunció el ceño. Continuó un par de segundos más observando su reflejo con cierto disgusto. Akira percibía algo diferente en Ruki, pero no sabía qué más allá de la ropa que estaba usando. Decidió salir de su escondite como si fuese un cualquiera que sale del escusado, topándose con su antiguo cliente de frente. Si no lo hacía, era probable que no lo volviese a ver nunca más, y de no ser por las cuantas jarras de cerveza que llevaba, tampoco se habría atrevido.

\- H-hola Akira – saludó Ruki con gran sorpresa y nerviosismo. De todos los escenarios posibles, este era el último que había cruzado su mente - ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto, yo estoy con unos compañeros de trabajo pasando el rato – trató de contestarle Reita con la simplicidad de siempre. Ruki volvió a colocarse las gafas y estaba dispuesto a irse, sin responder a nada. Reita lo detuvo con un “espera” – dime al menos por qué no volviste a citarme – salió de la boca de Akira sin mayor reflexión. Solo quería que no se fuera, no tenía nada pensado para retenerlo.

Takanori se tensó y miró hacia varias direcciones, como temiendo ser escuchado. Llamó a Akira para que se acercara más a él y así pudiera tener una respuesta íntima.

\- Se me complicaron un poco las cosas, no fue nada personal. Ahora mismo estoy en una reunión importante y solo quiero que termine. Te hablaré cuando pueda ¿sí? – la respuesta del menor se oía sincera, así que Akira solo asintió y lo dejó ir.

\- ¡Vaya Akiraaa! Parece que has visto un fantasma – gritó demasiado fuerte mi buen amigo Shima. A regañadientes volví a sentarme a su junto.

\- Sí vi uno y está sentado en la mesa de allá – le susurré en su oído solo para que él escuchara. Esperé que mirara disimuladamente, pero asumí mal al creer que Takashima es de esas personas que captan el subtexto, aún más estando ebrias. Por suerte nadie más se percató.

\- ¿Ese es tu cliente depresivo? Se ve serio, aunque bastante guapo con el traje ¿eh?

\- ¡Cállate! Subes la voz – además cómo podía decir que era depresivo si ni lo conoce ¡mucho menos yo! ¿se habrá dejado permear por mis caras de mierda de las últimas semanas?

\- Supongo que no has podido hablarle

\- Me lo encontré en el baño

\- ¡Ah! ¿y cómo fue?

\- Dijo que había estado complicado y que me hablaría pronto

\- Pff, ¿y tú le crees? – francamente no le quise contestar y ahogué un “sí” en un sorbo de cerveza.

Mi abuela me decía desde pequeño que nunca hay que armarse ilusiones, sobre todo cuando se trata de personas. Para mi pesar, nunca fui muy obediente con temas como éste. Deposité todas mis ilusiones en las palabras de Ruki pensando que pronto me contactaría.

Pasó una semana y nada.

Quise investigar, pero tuve miedo de con qué cosa podría encontrarme. Además, existía la posibilidad de que Takanori no tuviese redes sociales o información importante sobre él en internet. Tal vez todo era mejor cuando había dejado de verle, así no me importaba tanto. No logro borrar su rostro enfadado de mi cerebro ¿estará bien? ¿será que tiene problemas legales por algo?

_1 mensaje nuevo_

Ese maldito sonido otra vez, la campanilla de la app de la empresa. Es viernes por la noche ¿acaso no entienden que también tengo una vida?

_Takanori Matsumoto: Hola, ¿aún quieres hablarme?_

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, quizás le he llamado con la mente. Ley de atracción le dicen.

_Akira Suzuki: Sí, acá estoy. Pensé que ya no me hablarías…_

_Takanori: Lo siento, de verdad. Si me permites, puedo pagarte hasta mañana las horas para que me hagas compañía y hablemos. ¿Quieres? ¿Puedes?_

Definitivamente una propuesta muy tentadora.

_Akira: No lo sé, ha pasado tiempo… seguro tus amigos me dieron por muerto ¿qué sentido tiene?_

_Takanori: Por el contrario, les dije que viajaste a ver a tus padres porque estaban enfermos. Se lo creyeron ¿vendrás?_

_Akira: Si te digo que sí, ¿me avisarás cuando quieras desaparecer?_

_Takanori: Te lo prometo._

Llámenme tonto o débil o dependiente o imbécil, la cuestión es que un taxi pagado por Ruki me llevaría hasta una dirección algo alejada de mi casa. No me dijo exactamente qué lugar era, pero la ubicación enviada a través de Google me aseguraba que alguien me estaría esperando. Era un barrio bastante acomodado y alejado de la combustión del centro de Tokio. Lujosos e iluminados apartamentos se encontraban allí, muchos con diseños modernos y occidentalizados. En la puerta al edificio me pidieron identificación, dije que era Akira Suzuki y me abrieron de inmediato. Subí hasta el piso indicado y toqué el timbre de la puerta.

“¡Voy!” escuché desde dentro. Era la voz de Ruki, aunque algo rasposa. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba, tal y como lo recordaba, con su ropa holgada, su cabello rubio y la mirada melancólica. Oh, esta vez sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos, y dudo que haya fumado marihuana ¿será la razón por la cual me habló? Qué pena saber la respuesta.

No supe cómo saludarle, así que solo asentí levemente con la cabeza y entré al espacio. Cielos, era un departamento enorme, todo prolijo y hasta parecía nuevo. Minimalista con toques rojos y dorados, algo muy particular de Ruki.

\- Wow, es muy lindo, y dudo que sea un Airbnb – miré desde la mampara de la puerta hacia Ruki, quien había echado cerrojo y caminaba con lentitud hacia los sofás

\- Aquí es donde vivo – trató de esbozar una sonrisa, como si quisiera presentar con orgullo su lecho, mas no le resultó – puedes dejar allí tus zapatillas, o entrar con ellas. La verdad me da igual – por instinto y costumbre no dudé en sacármelas y dejarlas en el tatami del recibidor.

Entré y pude observar con mayor amplitud el lugar. Una gran pantalla de televisor, colección de cds y vinilos, equipo de música y tocadiscos, una guitarra y… ¿¡un piano de cola?! Me pregunto cómo entró eso en el departamento. Sin duda Takanori tenía un excelente pasar.

\- ¿Quieres algo para beber? Tengo vodka, cerveza, vino…

\- Con agua estoy bien, gracias

\- No creí que fueras tan aburrido – la ironía de siempre. Se le veía un poco más relajado, aunque yo no dejaba de sentirme incómodo en un lugar con objetos tan caros. Tenía miedo de tocar algo, romperlo y verme morir de vergüenza – por cierto, siéntete como en tu casa. De verdad me dan igual estas cosas, así que no te preocupes

¿Cómo podía darle igual semejantes reliquias musicales? Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de tenerlas, no dejaría que nadie respirara cerca de ellas. Me ganó la curiosidad y fui a inspeccionar los vinilos. “Supuse que te gustarían” dijo Ruki desde la cocina, volviendo con un vaso de agua. Me lo entregó y se sumergió en el enorme sofá de cuero negro frente la pantalla. A ratos mientras miraba su colección, echaba un ojo a lo que hacía Takanori o al resto de su casa. Vi que había muchos vasos con restos de algún líquido vacíos sobre la mesa de centro, además de un montón de cigarrillos apagados casi sin consumir. El dueño de casa se limitaba a mirar hacia la ventana o de vez en cuando revisar su celular.

\- ¿Por qué no eliges uno y lo pones?

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Todo tuyo

Y el soundtrack del siguiente momento se llama _Show must go on_ en edición vinilo.

Me senté junto a Ruki a escuchar la tonada. El sonido lograba compenetrar bien con la estética del apartamento y el aura de Takanori. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, mas no quería presionarlo a hablar, dejaría que lo hiciera cuando estuviese preparado. La canción avanzaba al primer coro y Takanori seguía escuchando, sumergiéndose en la peculiar voz del vocalista y los arreglos musicales. Estaba casi seguro de que se pondría a llorar otra vez, si es que lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

\- La primera vez no te pedí cita solo porque no quise – su voz se escuchaba más grave de lo que era, al parecer era a propósito – después tuve motivos reales para no hacerlo. Tuve que ocuparme de cuestiones que no quería, pero me tocaba hacer. Ya después sentí vergüenza de que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo… así que lo olvidé.

Supongo que no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba, y se debió notar en mi rostro ya que en ese momento Takanori suspiró y me observó acongojado.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Quiero que sigas siendo “mi novio”, pero comprenderé si no quieres continuar

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y mi cerebro quería conocerlas todas. No me bastaba con solo saber que “le habían sucedido cosas”, aunque por supuesto sea parte de su privacidad y no tendría por qué decirme a menos que sean detalles necesarios para desempeñar mi rol de novio. Seguía disconforme, sin respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué a tu departamento?

\- Creí que te convencería mejor si te daba la confianza como para venir aquí – claro, y de paso así no contarme detalles de qué le pasó.

\- Si vamos a seguir haciéndolo, es importante que me informes tanto de las citas y las ausencias para organizar mi semana

\- Prometo ser honesto con eso, de verdad – Takanori mantenía la cabeza gacha, mostrando arrepentimiento.

\- Bien, vamos a darle otra oportunidad – y por fin pude ver sus ojos. No sé si era brillo de lágrimas o realmente estaba feliz de que continuara como su pareja de alquiler.

La noche siguió similar a los siguientes tres meses. Tardes de citas casuales, una que otra acompañándole con sus amigos ridículos y viernes donde nos quedábamos en su apartamento viendo películas o escuchando música. Al principio fue difícil convencerlo, pero moría de ganas por escucharlo tocar.

Un día pude apreciar su habilidad en la guitarra y en el piano, aunque no solía durar más de un minuto, se equivocaba intencionalmente y dejaba de tocar con timidez. Quería lograr oírle cantar alguna de sus composiciones personales, pero sabía que estaba lejos de lograrlo; mantengo la esperanza.

Me agradaban en particular las visitas a su apartamento, no por las atracciones entre las paredes sino por la intimidad. Lograba ver a Ruki en un plano privado, intercambiando miradas cómplices o haciéndole reír a carcajadas, atributo complejo de lograr en los primeros intentos. Disfrutaba mucho también de experimentar en su cocina, y de paso Takanori comía más que una ensalada y frutas sin quejarse o sentirse culpable. No volvieron a salir fiestas alocadas con drogas, cada uno dormía en una habitación diferente. Mi cuenta bancaria se agrandó significativamente, de a poco la comisión de la empresa dejó de notarse en los números, y pese a que me encantaría no cobrarle todo el tiempo, era parte de mi trabajo y no hacerlo podía costarme el puesto. Más de una vez dejó que yo le invitase a algún lugar, de alguna forma, el dinero me lo había entregado él. 

Después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, me di cuenta de que casi el 80% de mi semana era Ruki. En estricto rigor, ese 80% se traducía en trabajo, y nunca quise ser de ese tipo de tontos que pasan todo el día pensando en aumentar sus ganancias o subir de puesto. Este trabajo era tan poco convencional, que hasta había olvidado que era uno. Había cancelado a los viejos abuelos que ayudaba con las compras, a las amigas que ayudaba en las tareas de casa o de compras, incluso cuando no tenía citas con él hablábamos por la aplicación. Mi alrededor se había reducido a Ruki, solo Ruki.

Y para él, ¿cómo persistía el tiempo? Dudaba que casi el 80% de su semana fuese yo, fuese Reita. Apenas y sabía su itinerario, todo se reducía a las horas juntos comentando temas actuales, debatiendo sobre alguna tontería que escuchamos en la televisión, las nuevas taquilleras del cine, el museo que visitamos el otro día, el postre nuevo que probamos en la cafetería. Cuando tenía llamadas telefónicas, las contestaba lejos, cosa que no pudiese escucharle. Nunca sabía más allá de lo que Ruki me quisiera mostrar, y eso estaba bien, solo hago mi rol. De todas maneras, me termino preguntando por qué a veces corta molesto y otras veces triste las llamadas, nunca sale indiferente o contento de ellas.

Desearía decir que me preocupa como un amigo, pero ¿cómo considerar amigo a alguien que te paga para que le acompañes y apenas sabes de él? ¿cómo es su familia? ¿cuáles son sus miedos? ¿qué hace cuando no estás?

\- Hey Rei-chan, necesito que vengas un segundo – sonrió amigable el rubio para llamar mi atención desde el mesón de su sala de estar. La sonrisa hacía resaltar sus mejillas, las cuales estaban un poco más llenas que hace unos meses atrás. Por supuesto que no se lo dije, alteraría por completo su estado, suficiente tenía con sus pretensiosos disque amigos. Se veía mucho más sano así.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece su majestad? – contesté acercándome a él con rapidez

\- ¡No me digas así, imbécil! – gritó palmeando mi brazo con ligereza – es algo importante – y su semblante cambió prontamente a uno más serio

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Tengo que asistir a un evento de etiqueta importante. Llevo tiempo queriendo librarme de él, pero no lo conseguí. Necesito que vayas como mi novio, por supuesto

\- ¿P-pero eso no sería problemático? Digo, me imagino que será de gente importante y tal…

\- Ni te preocupes por ello, apenas me conocen. Es un deber que traigo pendiente, y seguro después de esa comida no me molestarán más

\- Es decir que después ya no me requerirás como novio ¿verdad? – pregunté con inocencia ya que tal vez se trataba de una mala interpretación, sin embargo, el silencio de Ruki fue sentencia

\- No he dicho eso, solo no lo sé. Veremos cómo avanzan las cosas ¿estás listo para elegir tu traje?

Tuvimos que ir a la agencia de Takeru a ver con un diseñador para el evento, por suerte ese chico no se encontraba presente para cuando nos tomaron las medidas. En ese momento Takanori cayó en cuenta de que no tenía el mismo talle que antes. Se ahorró malas bromas por parte de terceros, aunque las que hacía consigo mismo dentro de su mente eran más que suficiente para sentirse mal. Pese a que le dije que no era necesario que hiciera nada al respecto, por supuesto no me escuchó, así que no me quedó otra que apoyarlo y cenar antes de ir a su casa cuando tocara.

Pasaron las semanas y el dichoso evento estaba por comenzar. Takanori había logrado (estúpidamente) eliminar esas hermosas mejillas que enmarcaban su sonrisa, además de teñir su cabello a castaño; le venía bien. Da igual si se colocaba una sábana o un traje, a mis ojos Ruki siempre lucía bien, y apretaba los dientes cada vez que le escuchaba decir que “no era suficiente” o que “haría el ridículo”.

El evento se realizaría en una importante empresa de acciones nacionales e internacionales, por no decir de las mejores catalogadas en Japón. Me daba miedo tanto renombre e involucrarme en un ambiente así, de solo escuchar a Takashima sobre estas personas relevantes me daba escalofríos, no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto involucrarse en eso (más allá del dinero). “Solo relájate y haz lo que hacen los demás” fue su único consejo. Funcionó el día del éxtasis, por qué no ha de funcionar ahora.

En recepción todos lucían brillantes, las mujeres llevaban vestidos tan ostentosos como sus peinados y los hombres parecían sacados de una película ¡es verdad que la gente adinerada es más linda! Takanori solo murmuró que era por la experiencia que daba el evento de dar a conocer sus negocios, que en realidad no eran tan glamorosos como se veían.

Mi ahora castaño “novio” saludaba a todo el que se le acercaba, y si no, él iba a por ello. Se veía sociable, pero en el fondo sabía que solo trataba de ser cortés y era parte de la actuación ¿entre los dos quién era el que fingía? Anda a saber.

\- ¡Matsumoto-san! – saludó con entusiasmo un hombre de la misma altura que yo, cabellos negros y labios sinuosos. Ruki le correspondió con un entusiasmo genuino primera vez visto en toda la noche. Al parecer éste sí se trataba de un verdadero amigo.

\- ¡Oh, perdón por no presentarlos! Él es Akira Suzuki, mi novio – lo dijo sin hacer un énfasis especial en la palabra, deduje que ya sabía de mi existencia- y amor, él es Yuu Shiroyama, un amigo y socio de la familia.

Espera, ¿es el mismo Yuu cliente de Shima? No, debe ser una coincidencia…

\- ¿En qué trabajas?

\- Soy el CEO de una empresa amiga, conozco a Takanori hace muchos años, cuando era aún más bajo que ahora y más g-

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué quieres dejarme en vergüenza? Eso déjaselo a los otros pelmazos de por allá – vociferó con confianza apuntando a una mesa lejana. Realmente no podía creerlo ¿sabrá entonces Ruki sobre Shima? ¿Y sabrá Yuu sobre mí? Jamás le he hablado a Ruki sobre Shima, y él no dudó ni un segundo en presentarme a Yuu y decir que era socio de su familia. Sin duda esto era lo más íntimo que había conocido de Takanori hasta ahora. No podía hacerme el tonto, debía fingir indiferencia, como si no supiera qué ideas corroen mi cabeza.

Teníamos una mesa apartada para la cena, donde Yuu estaba sentado junto a una mujer y yo junto a Ruki. Miles de preguntas atravesaban mi cabeza en ese momento, quería estallar de la curiosidad.

\- Ahora disfruta de la cena, que te la mereces – le hablé en voz baja a Ruki una vez que los platillos comenzaron a llegar a la mesa. Sonrió con cierta picardía y probó lo que tenía a su frente.

La mujer que acompañaba a Yuu traía un vestido rojo bien ceñido a su pecho, pendientes largos y el cabello castaño, liso al comienzo y ondulado al final. No hablaba mucho, y Yuu parecía ignorarla gran parte del tiempo. Ruki por su parte parloteaba en gran confianza junto a Yuu ¡así luce Ruki siendo él mismo! O eso pensaba hasta que un hombre bastante mayor llegó por detrás suyo. Takanori se volteó a verlo y su rostro se congeló junto a una expresión de sorpresa. Yuu me observó sin decir palabra, la mujer acompañante no tenía ni puta idea de qué sucedía ¡menos yo!

\- Hasta que te encuentro…

\- Estaba conversando con Yuu – mientras Takanori le hablaba de cualquier conversación sin relevancia que se le ocurría, la mirada del hombre se clavaba en mí. Decir que me asusté es poco, por supuesto pretendí no pasaba nada. Ruki notó la mirada de aquel señor en mí, y se me acercó más de la cuenta para continuar hablando - ¿Ves? Te dije que iba a traerlo

\- No pensé que serías capaz… - el gesto de desaprobación del hombre fue duro. Al observarlo con detención, me pareció haberlo visto antes ¿no era de los hombres que estaban en el bar junto a Takanori unos meses atrás?

El hombre le hizo un gesto y ambos se apartaron para conversar. Sabía que Ruki actuaba, lo había hecho gran parte de la velada, solo que a medida que avanzaba la conversación, la máscara de Takanori se iba rompiendo. Parecía un niño siendo regañado por su padre. En una ocasión el hombre subió la voz más de la cuenta y le llamó _oi_ ¿le dijo sobrino? ¿era su tío? Trataba de buscar un símil en sus rostros, algo en la voz, observé de reojo a Yuu, quién solo se limitó a beber de su champaña y conversar con la mujer que había ignorado durante toda la noche.

Después del pequeño alboroto entre los dos, el hombre se retiró rápidamente de entre la gente y Takanori volvió a su asiento melancólico como era usual, aunque menos frecuente en las últimas semanas. Tuve el pequeño presentimiento de que mi labor como “novio” apenas comenzaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurré dándole un pequeño apretón en el muslo por debajo de la mesa, como era costumbre. Asintió con levedad a mi cuestionante – Si quieres podemos irnos

\- No puedo irme todavía, ya se me pasará – ser entrometido era una falencia que quería erradicar, y partir con Ruki sería un buen comienzo, así que lo dejé hasta ahí.

Bebimos champaña, lo suficiente como para terminar la velada de manera amable con todos los que nos rodeaban. Algo de lo cual fue imposible no percatarme, es que gran parte de la gente que saludaba a Ruki le preguntaba cómo estaba, y en un tono más lúgubre que la cordialidad japonesa común. Insistían en decirle “si necesitas ayuda háblanos” o frases por el estilo. Pude deducir que no conocí a Ruki en la etapa más feliz de su vida, entonces ¿será que la esencia de mi cliente es distinta? ¿o es realmente así de “depresivo” como mal llamó mi amigo Shima?

Estaba por tomar el taxi que me llevaría devuelta a casa cuando Takanori tomó mi mano y me preguntó

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

\- En estricto rigor nuestro tiempo ya terminó, son las doce de la noche y veintidós…

\- Te pago extra entonces

\- Uf, eso sería un problema, darles explicaciones a mis superiores…

\- ¿Y si solo vienes y ya? – su tono se percibía molesto, podría decir que hasta caprichoso. No sé por qué no me extraña viniendo de un chico que al parecer lo ha tenido todo en su vida.

\- Porque podrían despedirme – lo miré serio al responder. Me molestaba esa actitud tan soberbia.

\- Nadie tendría que enterarse… - murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, pretendiendo que no le escucharía. Nunca había faltado a las políticas de la empresa, ni siquiera por una chica linda ¿y tenía que hacer la excepción con él? Ni de broma - ¿acaso te molesta mi compañía?

\- No, me molesta tu egocentrismo – le rezongué sin tapujos, a lo que Takanori se quedó mirándome perplejo. Probablemente nunca nadie se lo había dicho.

Después de aquello hubo un largo silencio y me sentí mal.

\- Lo siento

\- No, tienes razón – se apresuró al mencionar Ruki, mirando al horizonte y esperando al taxi siguiente, debido a que el anterior lo cancelamos al momento de discutir si irme o no.

\- En el fondo solo quiero que entiendas que podría perjudicarme si me quedo contigo

\- Lo sé, fue desconsiderado de mi parte, es que a ratos olvido que solo cumples tu trabajo y que realmente no te intereso – y allí estaba la culpa de nuevo, diciéndome que cambie de parecer, mientras otra parte de mí pensaba Ruki manipulador de mierda

\- Tampoco es que no me intereses, si fuese así no habría vuelto a contactar contigo

\- Por dinero baila el mono ¿no?

\- ¡¿En serio crees que solo lo hago por tu estúpido dinero?! Eres increíblemente superficial, ahora entiendo los amigos que tienes – vaya, real estaba muy molesto ¡parecíamos una pareja de verdad!

\- ¡Y qué vas a saber tú de relaciones! Si con el trabajo de mierda que tienes todo lo que haces es superficial, dudo que tengas amigos reales

\- Los tengo y no necesito contratarlos para que me hagan compañía – creí que Ruki respondería y, por el contrario, desfrunció el ceño bajando lentamente su mirada al suelo. Sabía que tenía razón, lo cual no me daba derecho a jactarme de ello. Le había herido la realidad cruda.

Una vez más reinó el silencio y se marchó el segundo taxi. Si el tercero se iba, significaba que el destino tenía otra cosa preparada para mí. Silencio seguía al mando, prologando y llenando el frío asfalto de la carretera. Miré a Takanori, tenía su cabeza dándome la espalda. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, y al minuto después, me miró para decirme algo. Se acercó lo suficiente para que fuese íntimo.

\- La verdad es que quiero que me acompañes porque eres la única persona actualmente en la que confío y me agrada estar, aunque te parezca ridículo o patético – daba la impresión de que le había costado mucho digerir esa idea antes de decirla. Estaba siendo sincero.

\- Bien, de todas formas, nadie tendría que enterarse - ¿Akira Suzuki, eres tú dando tu brazo a torcer? ¿Faltando a tus principios? No me reconozco. En el tercer taxi nos subimos y cambiamos la dirección hasta su departamento.

Nos sacamos los formales zapatos y los dejamos en el tatami una vez dentro. Hacia la sala de estar nos desabotonamos un poco las corbatas y los primeros botones de las camisas. Mi atracción favorita era la guitarra, pero esta vez fui por el piano. Abrí la tapa que cubría sus teclas y traté de seguir la melodía de _Somebody to love_ que traía pegada en mi cabeza. Salió bastante mal y entrecortada, de hecho, ni se parecía a la canción original.

El entrenado oído de Takanori identificó la melodía al instante, y medio refunfuñón se acercó con rapidez al piano

\- ¡No! ¡no! ¡no! Eso no va así

\- A ver, ilústrame

\- Muévete – apenas se sentó a mi junto, sus habilidosas manos se movieron por las teclas, dando a relucir la armoniosa melodía de Queen. Cantaba por lo bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara pese a que me encontraba a diez centímetros de él.

\- ¿Te traigo vodka?

\- Que sea con hielo – y con toda la energía que me producía escucharlo tocar fui por el vodka, el hielo y un vaso para servirle.

Recibido el vaso lo bebió de un solo trago, quizás para darse valor o calentar su garganta, porque prosiguió tocando y acompañándolo con su melodiosa y gruesa voz. Estaba deslumbrado por ver esa faceta de Ruki. Me animé a beber con él, a ratos sirviendo alcohol en el mismo vaso o bebiendo directamente de la botella. A momentos le acompañaba con palmas o tocando la mesa de la sala para hacer los coros, gritando a viva voz las partes más emocionantes de la canción. No sabemos si fue la grandiosidad de Mercury, el talento de Takanori o el vodka, o quizás la combinación de todos estos factores los que subieron nuestro ánimo y nos hicieron colocar la música de Queen en el equipo de música casi al máximo volumen. La botella estaba vacía y fuimos por otra, danzando y gritando las letras de los mayores éxitos de la banda, riéndonos como si no importara nada. Ya estaba ebrio, y Ruki lo estaba aún más. Al parecer tiene poco aguante y por eso siempre evitaba beber más de un vaso o dos en todo este tiempo de conocernos.

Finalmente habíamos vuelto al inicio, escuchando una vez más _Somebody to love_ solo que por los verdaderos creadores. Nuestra euforia era enorme, por un momento tuve miedo de ver a Ruki caer cuando se subió a la mesa a cantar las notas altas, o de que algún residente del edificio llamara a la policía. La tonada estaba por llegar a su fin, y nos cantábamos las últimas frases cara a cara.

 _\- Find me, find me, find_ … - murmuró Takanori con dulzura sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. La distancia desapareció entre nuestras bocas en ese momento.

Podría decirse que el acercamiento fue mutuo, atrapándolos en el semblante eufórico del otro, sin distinguir entre los impulsos que lo causaron. Sus labios partieron suaves, temían dañarse al contacto del otro. Para Akira resultaba obvio que los efectos del alcohol lo llevaron hasta ese punto, mas no para Takanori. Llevaba un buen rato deseando estar así de cerca con Akira, y pese a que sabía que el contexto no estaba bien, decidió dejarse llevar. Akira envolvió sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de su cliente, y el más bajo aprovechó de juntar más sus cuerpos con sus manos libres. De pronto la lentitud y la ropa les pareció incómodas para sus caricias, así que mientras se acercaban al gran sofá negro de la sala, se sacaron las chaquetas el uno al otro. Ruki fue algo más agresivo con el gesto y desabrochó por completo la camisa de su acompañante para ir más libre por la piel, dejando lamidas y besos profundos. Akira se vio a sí mismo suspirando y jadeando por aquello, y sin ningún cuestionamiento. El alcohol había bloqueado su mente y, por tanto, a su cuerpo no le quedaba más que disfrutar.

Reita quiso ir a desnudar el torso de Ruki, pero de pronto recordó las inseguridades del menor con respecto a su cuerpo y no procedió a intervenir. Takanori solo se había percatado de que Akira no lo tocaba y le murmuró “¿Por qué no me desnudas?” con un tono caprichoso similar al de la parada del taxi, solo que esta vez para el más alto se sintió como una provocación. Siendo obediente, desabotonó con rapidez la suave tela que cubría su piel y pudo sentirlo. Ruki disfrutaba de ser observado por Reita con deseo, le subía la autoestima, le hacía sentir querido. Se preguntaba por qué mierda no lo había hecho antes, se arrepentía de haber esperado tanto tiempo.

Por otra parte, Reita se sentía contrariado al sentir tanto placer por un cuerpo masculino. Tocar el pecho de Ruki con sus labios era una delicia, sentir con la yema de los dedos su abdomen y algunos huesos prominentes era aún mejor. Si bien no dejaba de preocuparle que estuviese tan delgado, aceptaba cada centímetro de aquel ser que le provocaba tanta emoción, y que estaba dispuesto a complacer. Dudó por unos segundos al desabrochar el pantalón del ahora castaño.

\- No te preocupes por esto, no tienes que hacerlo – le mintió Takanori a ver si se retractaba, ya que no estaba seguro de si obligarlo era una opción, por más excitado que estuviese.

\- Sí quiero hacerlo, solo indícame por dónde ir

\- Espera – el dueño del departamento salió corriendo como gacela a su habitación, de la cual volvió en menos de diez segundos con una crema en mano – solo lubrica tus dedos antes con esto antes de entrar – Takanori había asumido que, si quería tener sexo con Akira, debía dejar que le penetrase. Ante su dudosa heterosexualidad, pensó que probar al revés sería una experiencia algo traumática para el chico, y debido a que no tenía problemas con la versatilidad, quería que Akira llevara el ritmo en su primera vez con un hombre.

Akira procedió a seguir las indicaciones de Ruki con cautela, una vez que se hallaron desnudos sobre el sofá. Takanori pensó que tendría que “estimular” a Akira para seguir, pero cuando le quitó la ropa interior comprobó que la heterosexualidad de Akira estaba muerta. Ya con los dedos dentro de su cavidad comenzó a moverlos recordando las veces que lo hizo con chicas: “solo es un lugar diferente”. Nunca había sido muy bueno en la cama, sin embargo, con Ruki como pareja todo parecía más sencillo, además de que conociéndose a sí mismo, podía estimularlo también a él. Los suspiros no dejaron de ir y venir, y para dar el siguiente paso tenía que volver a Ruki, ya que no llevaba nada consigo más que su celular y las llaves. Por suerte, Takanori estaba más que preparado para la noche, y es que venía un buen tiempo imaginándose una situación parecida, aunque no creyó jamás que se haría realidad.

Unos minutos luego de que entró en el cuerpo del más pequeño, sus vaivenes seguían lentos. La fricción que sentía Akira en su miembro era muy distinta a estar con una chica.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo más rápido? No me duele nada – murmuró sonrojado y con su humor característico al más alto sobre él. Como la comunicación entre ellos era fluida, el alumno de la clase captó de inmediato la lección.

El ritmo se aceleró y los rostros de ambos hablaban por sí solos como un libro abierto. Por supuesto las caricias no dejaron de presentarse. De vez en cuando Reita se acercaba al torso de Ruki para besar sus mojados labios, y Ruki aprovechaba de juntar más sus caderas para que le penetrara profundo. Había llegado a un punto dentro suyo donde le estaba siendo difícil contenerse, pero supuso que tal vez Akira tardaría más en llegar allí. La música había dejado de invadir en el ambiente y ahora solo se escuchaban sus cuerpos y sus voces delirando ante el placer.

De pronto Ruki no pudo aguantar más, enterró sus uñas en el hombro derecho de Reita y se dejó ir sobre su vientre. La imagen fue igual de estimulante para Reita, quien a los minutos después pudo hacerlo también. Estaban agotados, eran las tres y media de la mañana.

\- Vamos a dormir a mi pieza – susurró Ruki jadeante.

Las sábanas se encontraban heladas, así que se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, rozando todas las partes desnudas sin ningún pudor. Takanori escondió su rostro en el cuello de Akira para sentir su aroma y guardarlo en su memoria. Sabía que las probabilidades de que al día siguiente surgiera el arrepentimiento eran grandes, y quería almacenar aquel perfume para seguir soportando los días venideros lejos de su piel. Por otro lado, Akira nunca se había encontrado tan satisfecho después de acostarse con alguien, se dejó abrazar y correspondió al agarre deslizando sus manos en la espalda y cintura de Takanori.

Sobre el mesón de la sala de estar, un teléfono celular acababa de vibrar.

_1 mensaje nuevo_

_De: Eiji M._

_“No creas que te saldrás con la tuya viniendo a la empresa y dejándonos en vergüenza con tus bromas. No toleraré que el hijo de mi querido hermano juegue a ser maricón y destruya todo lo que construyó. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.”_


	5. Capítulo 5

Akira yacía bajo las mantas de la cama de Takanori, sumergido sin energías como para levantarse. Eran aproximadamente las doce y treinta de la tarde, y el sol brillaba por su ausencia. Akira no detesta el invierno, pero tampoco es de sus estaciones favoritas. Le coloca melancólico y trae recuerdos a su mente que desearía olvidar. Por otro lado, a Takanori le apasionaba. Las frías gotas resbalando por los vidrios le inspiraban a escribir nueva música, y el hogar entero era testigo de aquellas tonadas que se encapsulaban en su bitácora de canciones.

Prontamente un calor algo húmedo se coló cerca del rostro de Akira, haciéndole despertar. Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Takanori, pero era Korón, la mascota del menor con ansias de jugar.

\- Veo que le agradas – bromeó Ruki desde la mampara de la puerta de su habitación

\- Al principio me ladraba hasta cansarse – resopló Reita acomodándose en la cama, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza invadirle con brusquedad. Takanori se había acercado a la cama con las manos ocupadas, traía una bandeja con comida sobre ella - ¿y eso?

\- Para que no digas que siempre eres el que cocina – rezongó Ruki con fingida dolencia – hice lo que pude – el menor traía nada más que una gran playera puesta y su ropa interior, y es que con la calefacción de su hogar era suficiente para cualquiera. La bandeja ofrecía sopa miso, tostadas con tofu, frutos secos y dos tazas de té verde recién servidas

\- Te esforzaste ¿eh? Supongo que también vas a comer

\- Claro, traje suficiente para los dos – y el silencio dio paso para que cada uno se sirviese algo diferente.

Akira aprovechó la instancia de observar a Takanori con mayor detenimiento. Sus gestos faciales al probar algo diferente, las caricias que le propiciaba a Korón mientras tragaba, las leves sonrisas que se le escapaban de pronto. Había visto a Takanori sin maquillaje antes, pero en esta ocasión en particular sentía que había visto la parte más desnuda de su rostro, y eso le agradaba. Además, ahora que su cabello lucía castaño, tenía una apariencia mucho más natural que al primer día que lo conoció.

Takanori por su parte, evitaba a toda a costa mirar a Akira. Tenía algo de vergüenza, hacía bastante tiempo que no le mostraba aquella faceta vulnerable a alguien más, aunque solo se tratara de la superficie. Sumado a eso, tenía miedo de hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo, le urgía saber si todo seguía como siempre o después del suceso rechazaría amablemente a seguir siendo su novio de alquiler.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al más alto para no ser invasivo. Akira asintió levemente mientras seguía comiendo. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que seguía completamente desnudo. Miró alrededor de la habitación y recordó que toda su ropa, incluido su celular y llaves, estaban en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Te podría pedir un favor? Es que me he dejado toda mi ropa allá

\- Ten, sabía que me los pedirías – rio Takanori por lo bajo lanzándole sus calzoncillos que tenía escondidos entre sus piernas. A Akira se le enrojeció la cara y bajo las sábanas calzó su prenda con rapidez. Terminaron de comer en silencio.

\- Espero no hayas hecho cosas raras con él… - bromeó de vuelta pasado mucho rato de la última conversación. Takanori trató de lucir indiferente a la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

\- ¿La pasaste bien anoche? – era una cuestionante amplia, podía referirse al evento social o al sexo en el sofá. De todas maneras, Takanori esperaba la segunda respuesta.

\- ¿No se notó? Me habría largado antes con alguna excusa – sintió alivio el menor al escuchar esa frase, aunque sonara ambigua, ya que servía para cualquiera de los dos enfoques de la pregunta – De todas formas, ambos estamos claros en que no puede volver a repetirse

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! No volverá a ocurrir – y el silencio se instaló otra vez.

Ambos se hallaban absortos en sus pensamientos, sin querer interrumpir los del otro. Curioso, sobretodo porque ansiaban saber qué pensaba el contrario de lo ocurrido. Akira fue el primero en hablar.

\- Que no te quepa duda de que fue un grato momento. Era la primera vez que… bueno, eso. Me sorprendí de mí mismo

\- También me sorprendiste

\- Pero dado que los servicios sexuales son ilegales tanto dentro como fuera de la empresa en la que trabajo, no puedo permitir que ocurra, además que no es lo mío romper así las reglas – Takanori sintió decepción, aunque supo aparentar bien. ¿Akira realmente creía que solo se trataba de un “servicio sexual”? Aunque no hubiese dinero de por medio. Se sintió sucio por un momento, luego recordó que Akira era solo un prestador de servicios, no un amigo, menos un novio.

\- ¿Puedes seguir siendo mi novio de alquiler o te resulta extraño?

\- Mientras no suceda nada sexual, podemos seguir – al menos eso alivió el corazón de Takanori, órgano que hace un buen rato no paraba de palpitar fuerte.

\- Es tarde, creo que debo volver a casa ya ¿te ayudo a lavar?

\- No te preocupes, no tardaré nada ¿te quieres bañar antes de irte?

\- Prefiero hacerlo en mi casa

\- Bien, y Akira… - Takanori estaba a punto de hablar, de pedirle eso que llevaba mucho pensando, pero se arrepintió a último momento – gracias

Akira sonrió y volvió al salón por el resto de su ropa. Como se trataba de un traje de excelente calidad, parecía que estaba listo para otro evento, aunque hubiese tirado todo por el suelo anoche. Revisó los bolsillos y allí se encontraban sus llaves, mas no tenía su celular. Justo en ese segundo Ruki entró en el área, con el aire lúgubre que le caracteriza, solo que un poco más cargado que de costumbre. Akira sospechaba que algo le sucedía, solo no quiso sobre pensar y creer que el detonante era él.

\- Gracias a ti por acogerme… o sea invitarme, bueno, lo que sea – no tenía idea de cómo finalizar aquella extraña escena, sentía que con una tijera podía cortar el aura que se formaba. Divisó un teléfono móvil en sobre el mesón de la sala de estar y lo guardó entre sus cosas.

Se acercaron ambos un poco como para despedirse, pero ninguno hallaba qué hacer, o de qué manera ejecutarlo. Takanori quería besarlo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle una venia. Para su sorpresa, Akira fue lo suficientemente aprisa como para tomarle el mentón y depositarle un suave beso sobre los labios. Totalmente atónito, aguantó la respiración y observó a Akira

\- Si querías hacerlo solo tenías que pedirlo – murmuró lo más relajado que pudo Reita, aunque por dentro fuese un manojo de nervios. Ruki soltó la pregunta que se había tragado minutos atrás.

\- ¿Podemos seguir haciéndolo en las siguientes citas? – atropelló sus propias palabras como vómito verbal, porque si las pensaba por un segundo más, seguro volvía a callarse.

\- ¿Besarnos? No hay problema – naturalizó Reita y respiró Ruki al escuchar la respuesta.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas, esta vez un poco más de tiempo, antes de que Akira se marchara de forma definitiva y le susurrara al chico “Nos vemos Ruu-chan”.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Es definitivo que no tengo respuesta para ello. Bajé los pisos por las escaleras de emergencias y aproveché de respirar, de re-pensar por qué actuaba como actuaba. La primera vez que besé a Takanori fue porque estaba drogado ¿verdad? Es evidente, justificable ¿¡y ahora qué?! Me había bebido casi todo el vodka de la reserva ¿y pretendo utilizar eso como excusa para decir que me acosté con él? ¿qué mierda soy ahora? ¿seré marica? No, una vez Takashima me dijo que por tener una experiencia homosexual no eres automáticamente gay, pero ¿cómo se es sino? Shima, no, por supuesto no puedo contarle a Shima, me lo recordará hasta el fin de los tiempos, bueno, tampoco es que se lo comentaría a alguien más ¡nadie puede saberlo! Si este trabajo ya es cuestionable para mi hermana no quiero ni imaginar qué me diría si le cuento que me acosté con un cliente, y encima hombre. No, descartado de mis posibilidades… ¿me importa que me vean con Ruki tomado de la mano por las calles? Jamás me había importado hasta ahora, hasta ahora que me lo cogí ¡mierda! Bien, si nadie sabe eso ¿por qué es relevante? Ah, pero todos creen que somos pareja de verdad, las personas que me observan no saben que estoy trabajando ¿¡y desde cuándo me importa qué piensa la gente después de tres años trabajando como persona de alquiler?!

Todo aquel desvarío mental sucedió entre que llegaba a la recepción, me subía al taxi y conducía de regreso. Estaba por llegar a casa cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Distraídamente saqué el aparato y contesté

\- ¿Aló?

 _\- ¡Llevo toda la mañana enviándote mensajes y llamándote! ¿Por qué mierda no me contestas? Te dije que lo de ayer era importante y que no me importaba en qué estabas, mientras no nos pusieras en vergüenza ¿acaso estás con el maricón de ayer? -_ ¡mierda! ¿alguien ya sabe que estoy con Takanori? No, no tiene sentido… espera ¿dijo “lo de ayer era importante”? En ese momento desapegué el móvil de mi oreja y caí en cuenta que el aparato que tenía entre mis manos era el de Ruki ¡cómo no me di cuenta! ¿seré estúpido? ¿marica y estúpido? Observé el contacto que inició la llamada: Eiji M.

El hombre seguía diciendo “¿hola? Contéstame ingrato, dime la verdad ¿con quién estás?”, pero ante los nervios de estar entrometiéndome en la vida privada de Ruki preferí cortar sin decir nada. El móvil de Takanori tenía patrón de contraseña, pero se alcanzaban a vislumbrar 11 mensajes de texto y 7 llamadas perdidas. Definitivamente Eiji M. era alguien a quien Ruki no quería atender.

Lo más lógico es que le pidiera al taxi que nos devolviéramos para intercambiar los teléfonos, ya que el mío debía estar en lugar del de Ruki, pero por alguna razón, me bajé del auto diciendo “gracias” y entrando a mi hogar. No tenía ganas de ver a Takanori apenas me había ido, estaba abrumado con todo lo acontecido. “Si quiere que coordinemos por el teléfono, me llamará”, pensé mientras me metía en la ducha caliente, luego caí en cuenta de que mi teléfono también tenía patrón y que al ser servicio-cliente solo nos comunicábamos por la aplicación. No es seguro que sea marica, pero lo de estúpido está confirmado.

¡Estúpido sin dudas! Si él tenía mi teléfono, era cosa de ir a uno público y llamar desde allí esperando que conteste. El móvil de Takanori se había quedado sin batería, así que las probabilidades de que el mío siguiera encendido eran bajas. Además, nuestros equipos eran de distintas marcas y las entradas del cargador diferentes también, así que era imposible que pudiéramos recargar el celular del otro.

Después de vestirme fui a la frutería cercana donde disponían de teléfono para llamar.

_Lo sentimos, el número al cual usted está marcando no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, intente más tarde._

La única manera de recuperar nuestros teléfonos es que vaya otra vez a su casa, la cuestión es que desconozco si seguirá el resto del día allí, tal vez tiene cosas que hacer ¿me arriesgaba?

Estuve todo el almuerzo, toda la tarde de videojuegos, toda la noche de limpieza de la casa preguntándome qué hacer y armándome ideas en vez de hacer algo. Los seres humanos comunes se hablarían por redes sociales, pero yo no poseía nada de eso. Había tenido sexo con Takanori, conocía su casa, pero no sus redes sociales, qué chiste.

La cobardía siguió hasta el día domingo. Por un momento pensé que Takanori podría hallar la forma de comunicarse conmigo, pero era imposible. Era definitivo que estaba en mis manos localizar a Takanori yendo a su casa y por último, esperando todo el día junto a su conserje a que llegara si es que no se encontraba, pero como dije, la cobardía seguía durante el día domingo. No quería ver a Takanori, estaba confundido.

Antes de dormir, pensé en quién podría ser Eiji M, alguien que debe estar furioso de no poder localizarse con Takanori ¡rayos! Debe estar creyendo que Ruki apagó el teléfono para no hablar con él ¿será que este enredo le meterá en problemas? Espero que no. Luego pensé, si Eiji estaba en el evento al que fuimos, debe ser alguien que le conozca a fondo como para tratarle así. Y en ese instante recordé el hombre mayor que le habló apartado, casi gritándole a Takanori y que en algún momento le dijo sobrino, y esa “M” podría ser de Matsumoto ¡vaya! ¿será así? Bueno, y a ti qué te importa Akira Suzuki, es su vida privada, deja de ser tan chismoso.

Al día siguiente desperté lo más temprano que pude con mi vieja alarma de escritorio. Debía llegar a la oficina de la empresa a primera hora para cancelar las citas del día e ir donde Ruki. Otras empresas funcionaban desde página web y aplicación, pero nosotros solo disponíamos de la aplicación para gestionar todo. Es más seguro así, tanto para los clientes como para nosotros resguardar la base de datos. Lo único engorroso es que para situaciones como éstas donde no disponías de tu teléfono, tenías que estar en la oficina coordinando desde allí. Me gustaba hacerlo para conversar con Takashima, así no estaba en casa todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Vaya Suzuki! Tan temprano por aquí – dispersó con alegría la recepcionista del edificio

\- Asuntos que atender – respondí con prisa mientras subía al ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas

Saludé con la misma rapidez a mis compañeros de trabajo y me instalé frente al computador de escritorio que me fue asignado cuando entré de planta a este empleo. Había logrado comunicarme con dos personas para que cancelaran las citas, ahogándome en disculpas por el mal rato, suplicándoles que no me calificaran mal, cuando entra una compañera y llama mi atención con su mano.

\- ¡Hey! Suzuki, te buscan en recepción

\- ¿Quién?

\- No sé, un chico bajito. Le dije que te avisaría cuando subiera

Guardé el teléfono de Takanori en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y bajé de inmediato ¿se trata de Takanori realmente? Si es así ¿cómo sabe dónde trabajo? En la página web de auspicio no propiciamos esa información por seguridad y yo jamás le he dicho ¿quién lo hizo? ¿habrá sido Yuu? No, no tiene sentido, dudo que Takashima le haya dicho dónde está la oficina administrativa ¿será que ahora Google Maps nos localizó? ¿me estoy volviendo paranoico?

Mi rostro debió descolocarlo, porque cuando cruzamos miradas, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, aunque intuía que la situación no era para chiste. Estaba arreglado como siempre, muy maquillado, las joyas, la ropa holgada.

\- Me parece que esto es tuyo – se acercó a mí de manera natural. Se supone que no debería estar e _n este lugar_ y teniendo contacto conmigo, así que estaba actuando como si nos conociéramos de antes. O así lo interpreté yo, así que le seguí el juego. Nos intercambiamos los teléfonos en ese momento.

\- ¿Seré estúpido? Llevo todos estos días preguntándomelo

\- No, solo eres distraído. Yo tampoco me di cuenta de que te habías llevado el mío ¿hablamos más tarde?

\- ¡Claro! Que estés bien – y se alejó haciendo un gesto a la recepcionista, quien observó toda la escena curiosa. Esa mujer pese a ser muy agradable, se caracterizaba por chismosa.

\- ¿Y ese chico quién era? – inquirió curiosa por su aspecto, seguramente

\- Bah, un amigo de mi anterior trabajo. Tomé su teléfono por error

No le dije sobre el tal Eiji y sus fallidos intentos por comunicarse con él, tampoco le pregunté cómo supo dónde trabajaba, solo coordinamos las citas de la semana como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se supone que el alquiler de novio, por más que seas novio, no deberías besar. Algunas empresas son estrictas en ello y no lo permiten, en otras es más ligero pese a la prohibición, pero si no te ven, nadie se entera. Takashima me cuenta que en más de una ocasión ha besado a sus clientes, la mayoría del tiempo en lugares íntimos para confirmar la credibilidad de la relación con familiares o amigos (como fue mi caso con los amigos de Ruki), y muy pocas nada más que por química o calentura. Era la primera persona en criticarlo cada vez que aquello pasaba, y ahora que con Ruki comenzamos a besarnos, tuve que tragarme todas mis palabras.

En público apenas sucedía. Takanori se tomaba más libertad para acercarse a mi espacio personal, a veces apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, o acurrucándose a mi cuerpo cuando usábamos el metro o el taxi. Si estábamos en un espacio alejado de la gente, nos dábamos un par de besos. Takanori siempre sonreía con disimulo después de eso. En general, se le veía de mejor humor con el pasar de los días. Me alegraba ver que mi servicio de compañía le ayudaba de alguna manera.

La dinámica cambiaba rotundamente cuando nos veíamos en su departamento. Al principio no me incomodaba, a lo más me parecía algo gracioso, pero con el pasar de las semanas me causaba extrañeza. Ruki se transformaba por completo cuando nos encontrábamos a solas, casi me parecía otra persona. De mostrarse satírico y ocultar sus sentires, a ser altamente afectuoso, hasta un poco empalagoso. Takanori solicitaba mis besos con frecuencia, y si no se los entregaba, me tomaba por sorpresa para “atacarme” con ellos. Me parecía cómico y dulce las primeras veces, pensaba ¿y a éste que le pasa? No tenía problemas en corresponderle. También le daba cariños en el pelo, en las manos y nos quedábamos abrazados viendo películas o con cualquier otra actividad.

Pronto comenzó a solicitar más de mis afectos y yo no agregué ningún límite mientras estuviéramos a solas. Fácilmente preferí darle más caricias en sus muslos o en su rostro para evitar que me besara tanto, mas no siempre resultaba, al final terminábamos uno sobre el otro (con regularidad él sobre mi) lamiéndonos hasta el alma a través de nuestras bocas. Solo cuando el ambiente se ponía _fogoso_ le recordaba nuestro acuerdo, ese de nada de sexo.

Ya llevábamos un mes en esta nueva forma de relacionarnos cuando tuvimos una discusión por ello. Takanori se hallaba sentado a mi junto en su sofá, con sus piernas enredadas con las mías y sus manos aprisionándome por el torso. Visto de fuera era una escena muy romántica, propia de una pareja, pero yo me sentía atrapado, como si no quisiera que me fuera de su lado.

\- ¿Ruki? – llamé su atención con suavidad. Se supone que veíamos una serie, pero estaba a punto de dormirse en esa posición.

\- ¿Hm? – murmuró algo adormilado

\- Ya es hora de irme, son las cinco

\- ¡Anda! Quédate un rato más – y ahí iba Takanori una vez más con sus besos en mis mejillas y en mis labios, sin dejarme hablar

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, además tengo agendada otra cita a las seis – en ese momento Ruki se detuvo y me miró inquisitivo

\- ¿De qué se trata? Creí que solo salías conmigo

\- Wow, alto ¿desde cuándo tengo que darte ese tipo de explicaciones? Te recuerdo que esto es mi trabajo

\- Me interesa saber si comparto saliva con alguien más

\- ¡No seas ridículo! Sabes que eres el único con el cual me alquilo de novio, y así mismo con quien me beso – para esa altura de la conversación ya estaba molesto; Ruki también

\- ¿Por qué siempre actúas como si fuera un cliente más?

\- ¡¡Porque lo eres, Ruki!! – creo que nunca le había hablado tan fuerte, sin embargo, Ruki no se inmutó

\- ¡Mentira! Si fuera así, no tendrías tantas citas conmigo y no se te pondría dura cada vez que me pongo sobre ti – golpe bajo, literal. A veces me sucedía, pero no comentaba nada al respecto, justamente porque todo llegaba hasta ahí y no subía de grado.

\- ¡Eso da igual! Es una reacción física, cualquiera podría hacerlo – mentí apresuradamente

\- Cualquiera no te paga las deudas de tu casa – no era primera vez que utilizaba lo del dinero para aventajarse por sobre mí, y ya estaba muy molesto como para detener mis palabras

\- ¡Ese es tu problema! Eres un _needy*_ y como tus anteriores parejas se aburrían ahora tienes que pagarle a alguien para que lo sea – en ese momento vi la mano de Takanori con las intenciones de levantarse para pegarme una cachetada y hacerme callar, pero terminó por hacerla un puño y enterrarse las uñas con fuerza con tal de reprimir ese impulso.

Sabía que me había propasado al hacer esa acusación y que no era la forma de arreglar las cosas, pero estaba molesto y aproveché de que había terminado nuestro tiempo para tomar mis cosas y huir de allí.

Llegué hasta la cafetería junto a nuestro edificio para tomarme una infusión de algo y calmarme, prepararme emocional y mentalmente para mi próxima cita. Casi como por arte de mala fortuna. Takashima iba saliendo del edificio y me vio en una de las mesas de la terraza, mirando al vacío.

\- Vaya, no te ves muy bien

\- Ni que lo digas

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – no me negué, así que lo tomó como un sí y se acomodó en la silla a mi junto

\- ¿Tú no tienes citas que atender?

\- Ya no, terminé por hoy ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

\- ¿Y encima preguntas? Tuve una discusión con Ruki

\- Ah – se echó un poco hacia atrás con rostro de “esto ya me lo veía venir” – seguro fue por eso de los besos ¿verdad?

\- Habla más bajo ¿quieres? Pero sí – Takashima se enteró a la semana de que Ruki ahora era un cliente con un “trato especial”

\- Eres consciente de que tú lo permitiste ¿verdad?

\- Le dije que era un needy y que sus parejas anteriores lo habían dejado por eso, ni siquiera sé si ha tenido parejas antes, exceptuando esa vez que Shou lo dijo…

\- Auch, eso me hubiera dolido hasta a mí ¡y encima usando palabras de uno de sus amigos! ¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?

\- Los peores, pero esa es harina de otro costal. Sé que estuvo mal lo que le dije

\- ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando lo hiciste?

\- Quería golpearme, lo vi, pero se detuvo. Después de eso tomé mis cosas y me fui

\- Eres un cobarde

\- No hace falta que lo repitas – me atraganté con mi infusión de manzanilla y otras hierbas. De pronto, el semblante de Takashima cambió. Se puso serio, una faceta no muy habitual en él.

\- Quisiera saber algo, y no te vayas a enojar porque te lo pregunto ¿sientes algo más por Ruki?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Él es un cliente

\- Esa no era mi pregunta – silencio. Más de una vez me pillé cuestionándomelo, pero después de la vez que tuvimos sexo, no quise ahondar nunca más en esas lagunas. Hasta ahora seguía siendo mi secreto.

\- Pues no sé qué responderte, la verdad

\- Es raro que te molesten tanto sus besos y aun así no los frenaras, el Akira de siempre lo hubiese hecho – me miró directo a los ojos para continuar hablando – puede ser que te guste Ruki, pero atento a esto: te gusta Ruki, no Takanori

\- ¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas?

\- Amigo, siempre me preguntas si siento algo por Yuu ¿y qué es lo que siempre te respondo?

\- Que no

\- Claro, porque lo que a mí me gusta de Yuu, es Aoi – ese es el mote que se tenía a sí mismo su más antiguo cliente – establezco la diferencia porque sé que lo que Yuu me muestra de sí mismo es solo una fracción. No tengo idea de su vida, de cómo es la relación con su familia, o intimidad con sus amigos, qué pesadillas tiene a la mitad de la noche ¡qué sé yo! Esas cosas que conoces de una persona cuando comparten de manera honesta, como su aliento por la mañana o que le enojan los noticieros de la tarde-

\- ¡Ya entendí! Lo que me gusta es Ruki, no Takanori

\- Cuando tienes eso claro, sabes hasta qué punto involucrarte

\- ¿Y no te duele? – en ese instante su semblante volvió a cambiar, había entrado en una fibra sensible de mi amigo

\- A veces sí, luego me recuerdo que no es real, solo una construcción, un personaje

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas entonces?

\- Porque si hay algo que es real, es la confianza que nos tenemos al hacer este servicio. No es tan sencillo como dejar de hacerlo, y aunque pudiera, pienso que gran parte de mis deudas las pago con su dinero. Es mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer, es como un jefe ¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en el café?

\- ¡Olvídalo! No quiero ni recordar a ese viejo de mierda, no sé cómo pude aguantarlo por tanto tiempo

\- Porque necesitábamos el dinero, esa es la cuestión. Recuerda que es nuestro trabajo, y si bien los sentimientos son inevitables, hay que aprender a diferenciarlos – Takashima sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y me preguntó antes de encenderlo - ¿te molesta?

\- Para nada, con Takanori ya me he acostumbrado, digo, con Ruki

\- ¡Vale! Tampoco seas extremista, dudo que Takanori fume solo para salir contigo. Hay cosas y cosas – aspiró de su cigarrillo con soltura, como para liberar el pensamiento.

Me quedé absorto ante tal reflexión, hacía mucho sentido para mí en ese momento. Pero ¿qué sucede si la dicotomía Ruki/Takanori no es suficiente para lidiar con él? ¿será que tendré que dejarlo? Últimamente tengo muchísimas preguntas y pocas respuestas

\- Akira, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho? Te conozco y sé que me ocultas algo

Era cierto, no le había dicho que me había acostado con Ruki. Quizás no fuese tan terrible si fuera abiertamente homosexual, considerando que Takashima es mi amigo de hace años y estaba seguro de que guardaría el secreto de ser así.

\- Ese día que fui al evento importante, ese de etiqueta junto a Ruki – estaba a punto de confesarlo, a un milímetro de que mi lengua lo soltara… pero no pude. Preferí omitir esa información por el momento y decirle otra cosa – conocí a tu cliente, Yuu Shiroyama

Al instante mi buen amigo se ahogó con el humo que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Lo había dejado sorprendido ante tal confesión.

\- Aunque te parezca extraño o la peor coincidencia del mundo, Yuu y Takanori son amigos de años. Se conocen desde niños, y es lo más profundo que sé de Takanori. Al parecer sus padres son amigos por los negocios o algo así – Takashima seguía estupefacto y sin saber que decir

\- ¿Sabes quién es Yuu Shiroyama?

\- Un CEO de una empresa importante ¿y eso qué?

\- Que, si sus padres son amigos de los de Ruki, es probable que él también pertenezca a una familia poderosa

\- Francamente eso no me importa

\- ¿Sabes cuáles son las intenciones de Ruki contigo?

\- Soy su novio de alquiler, ¿por qué tendría otras intenciones?

\- No sé Akira, yo no me fiaría de ninguna persona que tiene poder en este país, o en cualquier otro. Esa es otra razón para mantener la distancia con Aoi

\- Ese día fue acompañado de una mujer – lo solté algo receloso de lo que me estaba diciendo y para aprovechar de cambiar el tema

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- Castaña, algo callada, bonita, pero “Aoi” no le tomaba mucho en cuenta – dije haciéndole comillas al apodo de su cliente. Takashima se quedó pensando un poco antes de responder

\- Seguro es una mujer de otra empresa, quién sabe… Aoi es libre de estar con quien quiera, de todas formas, solo soy una cortina de humo para él – rio para demostrar que no le importaba, cuando en el fondo, sabía que no era del todo así.

Pronto dieron las seis y me encontré con mi siguiente cita. Me ayudó mucho a distraerme de los ajetreos con Ruki.

Tenía una cita agendada con él para dos días más.

Un par de horas faltan, y ninguno ha hablado a través de la aplicación. Era mi deber confirmar lo acordado, así que le mensajee. “¿La cita de hoy aún corre?”, a lo que escuetamente me respondió “Sí”. Es todo lo que necesitaba.

Le di vueltas a las palabras de Shima, eso de distinguir a Ruki de Takanori y a no confiar en sus intenciones. Me parece tortuoso, aunque lo más coherente. Debo ser honesto con mi trabajo y no pasarme a llevar ¡así es!

Estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento esperando a que me abriera. Tenía un poco de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Apenas pude cruzar con su mirada una vez que entré y saludé a su perro. Sentado en el sofá el uno junto al otro, sin emitir sonido. Fueron los minutos más eternos que he vivido junto a él.

\- Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas el otro día. No debí hacerlo – partí disculpándome. Era una tónica que se venía repitiendo, pero tampoco me molestaba. Cada vez que le pedía disculpas por algo, él reconocía su error en otra cosa.

\- Estabas en lo correcto, por eso me enojé tanto contigo – admitió Ruki sin mirarme aún

\- Da igual si lo es o no, no fue la forma sencillamente

\- Acepto tus disculpas entonces – esperé un rato a ver si agregaba una idea, pero nada. El castaño no se disculpó por nada esta vez.

\- ¿No dirás nada más? – quizás si lo alentaba, reconocería que no estaba en su derecho entrometerse en los asuntos de mi trabajo y celarme. Lo curioso fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca y yo no esperaba

\- Quiero que admitas que te gusto – recién ahí me miró a los ojos, y no quitaba su mirada de encima. Sonaba autoritario, desafiante ¿puedo decir que me agrada un poco?

\- A ver, ¿y qué gano yo diciéndote algo así? – quise seguirle el juego respondiéndole algo igual de desconcertante

\- La posibilidad de que seas correspondido o de que me aleje definitivamente de ti

Caí en cuenta en ese instante en que no quería dejar de verlo, que me agradaba su compañía, incluso esos besos que con nervios le correspondía.

\- Te diré que me gustas solo si te comprometes a darme un poco más de espacio

\- Hecho, aunque no prometo nada

Y ahí estábamos otra vez.

Completamente desnudos, con el cuerpo de Ruki sobre el mío, gimiendo sin pudor. Verlo desnudo era uno de mis placeres culpables. Más de una vez tuve un sueño en donde follábamos otra vez, o donde se colaba desnudo a darme caricias por la noche. Nunca conté esos sueños, me los tragué como el agua de todos los días. Aún me da miedo admitir que me gusta un hombre, un hombre como Ruki, pero en un momento así, cuando nos deleitamos el uno al otro sin hacernos preguntas tontas, sin vestir inseguridades, vivo realmente bien y me siento en paz conmigo mismo. Tomé las caderas de Ruki con mis manos para hacer las embestidas un poco más duras, ya que el ritmo lo requería para ambos. Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, aunque no con la intensidad insana de la primera vez. Ver su rostro ardiendo en placer me daba regocijo y confianza para expresarme yo también.

De pronto Takanori me miró nervioso y me preguntó por la regla que había puesto. Le contesté que la olvidara por el momento. Seguimos con lo nuestro por horas, hasta que se acabó el tiempo. Yacíamos acostados tapados por una manta. Yo acariciaba sus cabellos y él mi torso.

\- ¿Reita?

\- ¿Hm?

\- Ya es hora, son las cinco

\- Me quedaré un rato más – y sellé mi promesa con un beso en su nuca

¿Es esto lo que la gente llama una relación de pareja?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alguien que quiere tu atención y mostrarte tu afecto y amor todo el tiempo. No es necesariamente algo malo hasta que se vuelve molesto para la otra persona. Cuando se convierte en un problema para quienes se relacionan con el needy, se suele asociar un posible trastorno de la personalidad por dependencia. No existe una forma directa en japonés para “needy” o describir una personalidad “clingy” (pegajosa). Además, normalmente un japonés no sería tan directo para decir algo así. Existe una palabra para describir a parejas (mujeres, porque se suele asociar este comportamiento a este género) “clingy” o celosas: 重い (omoi)


	6. Capítulo 6

Akira Suzuki no es una persona especialmente religiosa, pero si hay un pasaje que recuerda muy bien de la historia cristiana, es la negación de Pedro. Jesús le dijo que antes de que cantara el gallo, Pedro le negaría tres veces. Pedro le aseguró que siempre estaría a su lado y jamás cometería tales actos. Tal y como lo dijo su maestro, Pedro negó a Jesús tres veces. Takanori no es Jesús, es solo un cliente, un cliente que Akira se folló y negó por segunda vez.

Mientras la clienta de las seis de la tarde disfrutaba de su refresco, Akira no dejaba de mover la pajilla de un lado a otro con los labios, pensando cómo pudo acceder a tener sexo, otra vez, con su cliente frecuente Ruki. La chica notaba al castaño distraído, sin embargo, no preguntó nada para no incomodarlo. Vieron una película y comieron palomitas de maíz por dos horas. Akira podría jurar que vio pasar las imágenes frente a sus ojos, tan solo que su mente se hallaba en otro lugar, uno bastante recorrido y cálido.

\- ¿Podemos vernos otro día de esta semana? – inquirió la chica de largos cabellos a Akira, quien seguía absorto en sus desvaríos

\- ¡C-claro! Solo agenda en la aplicación, tengo variada disponibilidad. Te veo entonces, cuídate – y se alejó tan pronto como pudo de su última clienta del día

El castaño prestador de servicios cocinaba su cena sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. “¿Por qué le dije que me gustaba? O sea, no fui explícito, pero me acosté con él… ¿será que me dio lástima haber sido cruel con él anteriormente?”. De no ser porque el olor a quemado comenzaba a emanar rápidamente por la olla, Akira hubiese tenido un problema en su casa.

Al día siguiente Akira había tomado una decisión: todo lo que se tratase de besar, acariciar o llegar a tener sexo con Ruki, no sería más que parte del juego servidor-cliente. Él tenía el control de sus citas, de sus finanzas y de sus sentimientos. Ruki no sería una distracción, Ruki sería su _cliente de elite_ con el cual se permitiría experimentar, nada más que eso. Si Ruki lo contrataba, Reita lo haría también, a su modo al menos.

Se encontraban en una de sus tantas citas semanales. Takanori había variado un poco su cabello, seguía siendo en su mayoría castaño, aunque a medida que avanzaba a sus puntas, éstas se volvían rubias otra vez, casi platinadas. Había estado un largo tiempo sin adornar sus uñas, por fin había recuperado la autonomía de hacerlo y las lucía muy elegantes sin dejar de ser vanguardistas, como si se tratara de una pintura cubista. Akira por su parte seguía llevando su sencillez de siempre, solo que cada vez un poco más acorde con Takanori. Algo sucedía que siempre que se encontraban, sus ropas combinaban como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, igual a las parejas fanáticas de amor. A Reita le hacían gracia esos detalles.

La visita al acuario llenaba a Ruki de un aura infantil. De pequeño, jamás le habían llevado a lugares así, ni siquiera al zoológico, por más que sonara común para cualquier infante. Estar tan solo a un vidrio de distancia de tan fantástica vida marina le emocionaba y no podía ocultarlo. Sus ojos brillaban ante colores vivos, ritmos y nombres científicos complicados. Para Reita no era de sus lugares favoritos, pero ver a Ruki con tanto ánimo valía la pena.

\- Vaya, qué bien saliste ahí – bromeó Reita apuntando a uno de los peces más pequeños de la tanda que estaban cruzando frente a sus ojos. Ruki le dio un pequeño empujón en su brazo, reclamándole

\- Creo que te equivocaste de pez, soy ese de ahí – mencionó el más bajo señalando un pez globo japonés. Reita rio ante tal comparación y acarició la nuca de Ruki. Si había algo recurrente en Takanori, era esa excesiva preocupación por su imagen, algo que Reita había aprendido a aceptar de él pero que no dejaba de incomodarle a ratos. Hacía lo posible por no darle demasiada importancia o darle ánimos para que se relajara un rato. Si no era el cabello, las uñas o el maquillaje, eran la ropa o el peso. Todo aquello variaba siempre. En ese momento exacto, Takanori gozaba de la figura más saludable hasta el momento conocida por Akira, aunque eso para Ruki significara “kilos de más”.

\- Ah, lo dices por lo artista ¿no? – Ruki le observó con una ceja arqueada y confundido. Akira tomó una de sus manos y lo llevó hasta unas fotografías al costado de la gran pecera. Allí mostraban cómo aquellos vivíparos dibujaban patrones con sus aletas para atraer a sus parejas.

\- Vaya, me dejaste sin palabras… aunque yo no sé dibujar así

\- Con la música que haces dibujas patrones

\- Ni siquiera me has escuchado tocar algo que haya compuesto

\- ¡No hace falta! Sé que eres talentoso

\- Basta…

\- Cállame – y Ruki, obediente como de costumbre, atrapó los suaves labios de Reita en un cálido beso.

Takanori se sentía en las nubes la mayoría del tiempo junto a Akira. Daba igual que solo fuese un cliente, había algo en los eternos monólogos sin sentido del mayor que le atraía, un pequeño guiño que hacía con sus ojos, cómo arrugaba la nariz siempre que sonreía. Lo mejor cuando esa sonrisa era para él y solo para él. Takanori sabía que era una persona egoísta, de ser por su deseo, no dejaría que Akira tomara citas con nadie más que con él. 

Las manos de Akira se habían colado por la cintura del menor y éste se dejó acariciar. No les importó que estuviesen en un lugar público y que pudiesen atentar a las normas sociales. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, solo sintiendo la respiración del otro. De pronto, Akira sintió rugir el estómago de Ruki y se separó de su cuerpo para invitarlo a comer. Takanori ya se había olvidado de sus pretensiones personales y accedió con una grata sonrisa disfrutar de una comida.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – preguntó Akira

\- Hm ¿sushi?

\- Me hace sentir un poco raro saliendo de un acuario…

\- Entonces pizza

No habían variado mucho sus menús en el último tiempo. En este caso, fue Ruki quien se acomodó a los hábitos de Reita. Muy en el fondo, disfrutaba de aquellas rutinas y placeres junto al chico. Ya tenían un restaurante italiano al que iban seguido, tanto así que las personas del lugar les conocían y siempre les obsequiaban algún postre para rematar. La pizza era la opción clásica, aunque debían turnarse de cuándo llevaría piña y cuándo salame: era la única cuestión en la que no podían ponerse de acuerdo ¿Quién es el que le pone piña a la pizza?

La comida no era el único placer prohibido para Ruki. La última vez que tuvieron sexo, Takanori había tomado una decisión: no importaba si Akira era su novio de alquiler, trataría de ser lo más coherente que pudiera. Si resultaba que nunca más tendrían sexo, lo aceptaría. Si un día volvía a ocurrir, lo disfrutaría. Ni más ni menos.

Akira gozaba de un buen trozo de masa con queso mozzarella cuando sintió el teléfono de Takanori vibrar. El menor hizo un gesto de “Ya me están hablando otra vez”, gesto que se modificó inmediatamente al ver los remitentes de los sonidos.

\- ¿Malas noticias? – bufó Reita entrometidamente. En ocasiones olvidaba la privacidad de su cliente. Por suerte, Ruki no tuvo problemas en ser sincero

\- Son los chicos, quieren que salgamos otra vez – y ahora Reita gozaba de la misma expresión que su falso novio.

Mientras a Reita le explicaban que estaba incluido en la cita, Reita no dejaba de ver los ojos del chico que pedían súplica. Sabía que ya era un buen tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron los cuatro, y no podía seguir posponiéndolo. Además, para Ruki enfrentarse a las opiniones de sus amigos sobre su apariencia era menos terrible si sostenía la mano de Akira con fuerza.

Llegó el día viernes de esa semana y hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme en el departamento de Ruki viendo una serie, comiendo dulces y besando sus labios antes que salir con sus amigos. Pero ahí estaba, en la entrada de un parque de diversiones que por azar ridículo de Takeru habíamos escogido como destino. Los parques temáticos japoneses suelen ser divertidos, pero éste era uno tradicional. Ruki me pidió llegar unos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada con los demás, quizás para aclimatarse. Podía presentir un acontecimiento extraño, no sabía cuál, pero mi deber como “su novio” era acompañarle en todo momento, aunque fuese incómodo.

A lo lejos pude divisar la silueta de Ruki. Llevaba el cabello arreglado como de costumbre, usaba un buzo blanco enorme y con diseños de letras y frases en inglés. Era tan ancho que hasta yo cabía junto con él. Los pantalones negros de siempre y unas zapatillas deportivas, que por más deportivas que fuesen, eran edición limitada y tan de lujo que ni de broma las llevarías para hacer ejercicio. Si su objetivo era que se fijaran en su atuendo y no en su figura, lo logró completamente.

\- Qué belleza la que veo llegar –y acogí en mis brazos al pequeño Takanori. Se parecía a Korón cuando temblaba de susto (obvio que eso no se lo dije).

\- ¿Crees que me veo bien?

\- Veo más ropa que tú en ella, ¿era la idea?

\- ¿Crees que me veo bien?

\- ¡Que sí! Ya verás que no es tan terrible – me daba coraje sentir que para Ruki encontrarse con sus amigos era como ser expuesto a los jurados de America’s Next Top Model. Sí, de vez en cuando veo esas tonterías por internet.

Diez minutos en punto y Takeru corrió con emoción a abrazar a Ruki, parecía que le extrañaba de manera melosa. Lo abrazó lo suficientemente apretado como para incomodar a mi cliente un poco.

\- ¡Qué lindo se ve tu cabello así! Me encanta – le sonrió con sinceridad Takeru a su amigo, lo cual me dio gran alivio y felicidad a Ruki. Maya había llegado detrás caminando a paso tranquilo, con cara de “este imbécil no me hará correr innecesariamente”

\- Shou dice que llega más tarde, tuvo algo que hacer así que entremos – mencionó Maya

\- ¿Le sucedió algo? – inquirió Ruki genuinamente interesado ¡por supuesto! Lo considera su amigo, desearía que fuese igual desde la otra parte, pero bueno… no es mi asunto.

Había muchas atracciones a las cuales subir, y como no venía hace tanto tiempo, no resultó tan tedioso como lo imaginé. El humor de Takeru era la de un auténtico niño, quizás más eufórico que Ruki en el acuario, pero la sensación de retroceder en el tiempo cuando las salidas te emocionaban de verdad, era la misma que pude ver en él.

Hicimos una larga fila para un par de montañas rusas. A veces Takeru se llevaba a Ruki del brazo para ir a alguna atracción diferente, y con Maya nos quedábamos observando a la gente con disimulo. Creo que no es tan desagradable andar con ellos, el verdadero fastidio es Shou.

\- ¡Hagámonos una purikura! – vociferó Takeru al cruzarse con una de las famosas máquinas

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar a Shou? – soltó Maya

\- Sorpresa, ya estoy acá – y mi pesadilla se hacía presente con un aura tan densa como las noches del invierno. Sí, es verdad que mi repudio hacia Shou hacía que lo viera más oscuro de lo que quizás es, pero en esta ocasión en particular, había algo en él que no encajaba con su misterio y descaro casual. Algo le había pasado, estaba seguro. Si de algo me han servido estos tres años trabajando en el alquiler de personas, es leer los ánimos de la gente con facilidad. Sin duda, Ruki ha sido el más complejo de descifrar, así que sus amigos son pan comido.

\- No creo que deba salir en las fotos, ustedes son los amigos – quise verme desinteresado, además que me incomodaba la idea de armar un recuerdo falso junto a ellos.

\- ¡Qué va! Eres el novio de nuestro amigo, corresponde que estés en la foto ¡ven! – y Takeru con su ímpetu me tironeó hasta dentro de la cabina, en la cual traté de verme natural en casi todas las fotos. Solo en la última le dediqué un beso en la mejilla a Ruki.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y las luces del sitio hacían entrada estratosférica. Me enceguecí por unos segundos, y luego visualicé todo el espacio bajo aquellos neones y formas. De nuevo Takeru se había llevado a Ruki a otro lugar, Maya se puso a hablar por teléfono lejos de nosotros, así que me tuve que quedar con Shou sentado en una banca. Traté de mirar hacia cualquier lado para no entablar una conversación que no quería tener. Al rato Ruki volvió junto a Takeru con un oso de peluche gigante, o lo suficientemente grande como para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunté con cierta gracia. Shou era el único que no entraba en la atmósfera.

\- ¡Me lo gané al tercer intento! ¿No es genial? – bromeó Ruki sintiéndose algo ridículo.

De pronto, un tumulto de personas se atravesó mientras Ruki se hacía hacia atrás para enseñar el oso de peluche. En aquel segundo, el menor chocó fuerte con un hombre y se disculpó sin aún ver de quién se trataba. El hombre aludido se quedó atónito por unos segundos mirando a su alrededor. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de buen gusto, pero mucho más sobrio que los que estábamos allí, de tez muy clara y ojos grandes para ser asiáticos. Shou soltó una pequeña risita al darse cuenta de su identidad.

\- Vaya, a ti sí que no imaginaba encontrarme en un lugar como éste – vociferó Shou con su coquetería característica, levantándose del asiento para saludar. Pude leer el ambiente de inmediato: incomodad máxima disimulada. Ruki se mantuvo con la mirada baja.

\- Oh, hola Shou, no te había visto y… perdón Ruki, por cruzarme y empujarte – respondió políticamente correcto el chico haciendo una venia – acompaño a mi hermana, por eso estoy aquí – terminó de explicarle a Shou

\- No hay cuidado – murmuró Ruki desviando su mirada a cualquier parte que no fuera directo con el hombre.

Shou se acercó más al hombre y trataba de entablar una conversación con él, siendo casual e insistente de manera muy sutil. El hombre se notaba que trataba de ser cortés, porque quería alejarse sin ser maleducado.

\- Amigo, ¿por qué no me acompañas a ver si puedo agarrar un peluche yo también? – le dijo con simpatía Takeru a Ruki para sacarlo de allí. Ruki, aún sin dirigirme la mirada, me entregó el oso de peluche para que pudieran irse a otra parte sin bultos.

Finalmente, Shou soltó al chico y se sentó a mi lado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había algo en su expresión de satisfacción que me daba nervios.

\- Te preguntarás quién era aquel chico tan atractivo

\- No, la verdad no – corté de inmediato para que no empezara a alardear cuando su respuesta ya estaba siendo verbalizada.

\- Es el ex novio de Ruki, o bueno, casi novio – no pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa al decir aquello, me mató la curiosidad (otra vez).

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

\- Estaban saliendo, llevaban casi un mes cuando nos lo presentó y le gusté ¡no puedo evitarlo! Las citas de Ruki siempre terminan hartándose, ¿qué puedo hacer yo si les gusto?

\- Ser un buen amigo y rechazarlos, pero parece que disfrutas saliendo con ellos después ¿verdad? – respondí con evidente molestia, ni siquiera intenté ocultarlo

\- Es muy sorpresivo que tengas tanta paciencia para aguantarlo todavía ¿no te estará pagando para que salgas con él? – era obvio que lo decía en broma, lo decía en broma ¿verdad? Pero no pude evitar alterarme al sentir que cabía en sospecha mi relación con mi cliente, porque por más que quisiera negarlo ¡era cierto!

Por suerte Maya, Takeru y Ruki habían vuelto a nuestro encuentro y sin oso de peluche nuevo. Maya dijo que se le había hecho tarde y tenía que volver a casa, Shou se excusó diciendo algo similar y lleno de euforia ¿quería hacerle creer a Ruki que había logrado salir otra vez con ese hombre? Me daba la impresión. Salimos todos juntos a la estación de metro y se fueron todos por distintas vías, diferentes caminos. Ruki permanecía en silencio, apenas se había despedido de todos sin fingir sonrisa ¿tanto le había afectado ver a su antigua cita?

Nos subimos al vagón, y debido a la hora punta, tuvimos poca distancia entre nuestros cuerpos (y el oso de peluche) para viajar de vuelta a un lugar céntrico donde tomar nuestros respectivos taxis a casa. No quería creer las palabras de Shou, quizás había más en la historia entre Takanori y el chico que desconocía, y por supuesto, su buen amigo usaría la situación a su favor para dejarlo en ridículo.

\- ¿La pasaste bien hoy? Los chicos elogiaron tu cabello y no comentaron nada negativo

\- Sí, bien… - los ojos de Takanori miraban fijos hacia un punto vacío, perdidos y algo somnolientos. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba, pero temía sensibilizarle aún más. Llevaba un buen rato con una goma de mascar en la boca.

\- Me preocupé cuando chocaste con ese hombre, Shou me dijo que habían salido – el ahora castaño de puntas rubias continuaba con su mirada perdida, y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, lo cual me sorprendió de sobremanera

\- Ah, sí… salimos como por tres semanas cuando después me engañó con Shou. Es decir, no me engañó porque no era algo oficial, pero de la nada ¡paf! Me cambió por alguien mucho más alto, delgado, apuesto e interesante que yo. No me extraña, yo también lo hubiera hecho – había algo en su tono de voz que sonaba latente, como si arrastrara las palabras. No era normal que Takanori fuese tan sincero, es más, jamás me había dicho algo tan lastimero y personal, pese a que sospechaba lo inferior que se sentía a comparación del resto todo el tiempo.

\- No creo que exista excusa para que no lo dejara contigo antes de intentarlo con otro

\- Da igual, si no te pagara no estarías conmigo ahora… ni siquiera mis propios amigos me soportan – el semblante de Ruki se tornaba más opaco a medida que avanzaba el vagón, algo no andaba bien. Me acerqué más a él y pude percibir su aliento.

\- ¿De casualidad bebiste? – por fin me miró con ojos pequeños de “me atrapaste”, sacó la goma de mascar de su boca y la guardó en un papel.

\- Sí

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

\- Takeru me llevó después de encontrarnos con mi… ese, fueron solo dos tragos “te va a subir el ánimo”

\- Sabes que te embriagas rápido

\- Creí que me distraería – rezongó sintiéndose estúpido, como si supiera que algo así sucedería

\- Te acompañaré a casa

\- No es necesario

Estuve preguntándole cada dos estaciones si estaba bien, que era más prudente que le acompañara hasta su departamento, pero él volvía a decir que no, mientras sus ojos se cerraban más y más. A ratos parecía que iba a perder el equilibrio, pero lograba mantenerse en pie. Una vez llegamos al paradero de taxis, le dije de manera tajante que lo acompañaría hasta casa, que no pensaba dejarlo solo así de inestable, por más que insistiera.

Cuando subimos el ascensor del edificio de Takanori, pude notar cómo abrió los ojos de improviso, como si algo interno le hubiera activado el reflejo. Percibí su gesto de asco.

Abrió la puerta y se quitó las zapatillas nuevas lo más rápido que pudo para ir hacia el baño. Decidí seguirle el ritmo y acompañarle. Había visto amigos y compañeros de escuela borrachos hasta más no poder, y era usual en mí ser aquella persona que va hasta los baños y vigila que no se ahoguen en su mierda o se desmayen. Esta vez no haría una excepción, mucho menos con un cliente como Ruki. Estaba fuera del tiempo de la cita, y me daba igual.

Takanori se agachó y metió sus dedos dentro de su boca, hizo uno o dos gestos y en silencio comenzó a vomitar. Había atinado con precisión a agacharme a su altura, sostenerle el cabello con una mano y sobarle la espalda con la otra. Takanori no emitía ningún ruido, es más, daba la impresión de que era algo que hacía de manera recurrente. No quise suponer tonterías y lo ayudé a levantarse, le corrían lágrimas por el esfuerzo y sus gestos de molestia eran indescriptibles. Quise reírme, pero no era el momento.

Tiró de la cadena y en un fugaz movimiento echó pasta dental en su cepillo y comenzó a lavarse con fuerza. Ver mi silueta junto a él en el espejo se me hizo extraño, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar independiente de todas las ocasiones a las que había entrado.

\- Qué horrible, por favor recuérdame no volver a beber algo, aunque sea un bajativo

\- Al menos te libraste pronto, yo tardo un montón en devolverlo, me da miedo

\- No creas, también lo detesto y mucho, lo evito lo más que puedo – justificó de inmediato sin que le preguntara al respecto, lo cual me pareció un poco raro.

Al volver a mi hogar no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que me había dicho Shou sobre Ruki ¿son reales entonces? Ruki no tuvo problemas en admitir medio ebrio sobre su decepción amorosa, pero ¿será una constante? Y no deja de hacerme ruido su técnica para vomitar ¿será que solía embriagarse mucho en su pasado y por eso creó una especie de resistencia? ¿o tendrá algo que ver con sus inseguridades? No, esas son estupideces, no creo que sea posible, probablemente todo sea influencia de las palabras de Shou. No niego que Takanori pueda ser algo problemático de tratar, pero allí a tener tantas falencias…

\- ¿Akira, has dormido bien esta semana? – mi buen amigo Takashima Kouyou, el mejor vendedor de café expreso y el más hábil para tener múltiples citas en un solo día y ganar lo que yo hacía en una semana antes de conocer a Ruki. Mentirle a Shima es difícil, al menos en mi posición, así que ocultarle la información era una buena estrategia si le agregaba un toque de verdad a lo que sea que dijese. Sabía que, si me preguntaba por mis sueños nocturnos, había una doble intención.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? He dormido como el culo, a veces mejor que otras noches ¿se me nota mucho?

\- Pues no tanto, a veces andas de muy buen humor – soltó receloso mientras ordenaba su bolso para salir de la oficina - ¿me estás ocultando algo, Suzuki?

\- Sabes que eso es casi imposible de lograr, ni siquiera lo intento – tomé mis cosas también, ya que lo estaba esperando para que saliéramos juntos de allí - ¿verás a Aoi ahora?

\- Hm, no, hace rato que no le veo – percibí un aire de angustia en su voz, seguro lo echaba de menos; comprendía con totalidad ese sentimiento

\- Entonces seguro tienes una buena cita esperándote

\- No Akira, hoy no tengo citas con nadie. Creo que me iré a casa a descansar, deberías hacer lo mismo. Últimamente ves a Ruki más que de costumbre, y esos sí que eran muchos días a la semana

\- Seguiré tu consejo. Francamente, hay varios mangas que me esperan para que nos hagamos compañía

\- Otaku, no me vengas con esas cosas raras ¡acuéstate con una persona de verdad!

Me subí al coche amarillo con el frecuentado destino mientras las palabras de Takashima me revoloteaban en la sien. “Acuéstate con una persona de verdad”, vaya… si supiera que he estado haciéndolo desde hace un buen tiempo, y cada vez con más frecuencia. He llegado a un punto en que la justificación de la experimentación se me queda corta. Follar con Ruki dos o hasta tres veces por semana se había vuelto una costumbre, casi como desayunar tofu e ir al escusado.

Mientras me siga repitiendo a mí mismo que todo esto es parte de nuestro acuerdo como relación servidor-cliente, aunque sea ilegal, me sentiré menos culposo de cualquier eventual duda sobre lo que me pasa cada vez que Ruki me gime cerca del oído.

En cierto punto, temo el día en que este servicio llegue a su fin.

Temo pensar si seré descubierto y despedido, o si Takanori se aburrirá antes de la rutina.

Temo pensar en qué me sucederá una vez que acabe.

Temo dejar de pensar para empezar a sentir.

Sentir me asusta, más si Takanori Matsumoto, mi novio cliente frecuente, está involucrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Referencia del pez globo japonés: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFYe_yWz8kU
> 
> **La purikura es una típica cabina muy popular en Japón donde puedes tomarte fotografías instantáneas y editarlas y adornarlas antes de imprimirlas. Más común entre jóvenes mujeres, aunque no excluyente.


	7. Capítulo 7

“Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son” *, era la cita marcada en el libro que yacía en la mesita de noche, una fría madera que recordaba a las antiguas arquitecturas de la vieja Inglaterra. Ese no era el único libro cerca del cuerpo dormido, la casa entera parecía una reliquia viviente de épocas pasadas, años que siempre dicen las almas que fueron mejores que los de hoy. El estante principal no se hallaba en ese cuarto, sin embargo, la enorme cantidad de piezas literarias daban la impresión de que se encontraba en una biblioteca y no en una habitación de invitados.

Si aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y lacios estaba cómodo en el lecho ¿por qué habría de dejar su calidez? Aquellos hombres que son felices viviendo en su ignorancia serán los dichosos. Para lamentar del chico, no había ignorancia suficiente que le librara de la dolorosa realidad en la que vivía atrapado hace ya tantos meses.

Bajo los sueños de la almohada estaba aquella figura, alta y de mirada profunda, seductora, tan aterrizada a la tierra que daba miedo, una persona que sabía lo que quería; la persona perfecta para él. En su imaginario subconsciente, esta figura la acogía entre sus brazos y le susurraba que estaba dispuesta a quedarse junto a él, a renunciar a sus privilegios y amarle como deseaba.

Pero un suave remezón le aquietaba de las fantasías que su cerebro creaba mientras descansaba. Era esa figura que amaba y que le carcomía el corazón todos los días. Llevaba una elegante bata de seda color mocca que dejaba ver ligeros retazos de su piel, además de sus gafas negras y redondas de descanso.

\- Siempre eres tan bueno para dormir hasta tarde… odio tener que despertarte, pero tengo cosas que hacer

Su voz pese a que le alejaba de su valioso hogar, era un deleite de escuchar. No hizo mucho ruido, le sonrió a su cliente y se vistió para salir de allí con rapidez, antes de que fuese más difícil separarse.

Su mejor amigo estaba atrapado en sus propios embrollos, así que no abriría la boca a vislumbrar sus sentires. Qué poco honesto se sentía darle consejos y ver que se atrapaba en sus propias palabras.

Una llamada entrante en su teléfono celular logró despabilarlo de sus emociones.

“¡Hola! Lamento llamarte para decirte algo como esto, pero necesito que pagues el alquiler dentro de estos días, mi padre tuvo un accidente de auto y necesita…”

A decir verdad, el castaño de ojos almendrados prefería escuchar los problemas ajenos antes que sumergirse en los propios, una de las principales razones por la cual escogió su trabajo. Si había algo que detestaba mucho eran los superiores. Desde la infancia había tenido problemas para enfrentarse a sus profesores, aunque solo se tratase de corregir una tarea simple. Él prefería hacer todo a su modo, y si la cagaba sabía que no decepcionaría a nadie más que a sí mismo. Motivó más de una movida escolar en sus últimos años antes de graduarse, y rebeliones importantes en los empleos en los que había estado. Si para el japonés promedio revelarse al jefe era un imposible, Kouyou Takashima lo hacía posible.

Su mejor amigo Akira Suzuki llevaba semanas, meses probablemente, actuando extraño. No se entrometía porque ya tenía suficiente consigo, sin embargo, no paraba de observarlo por el rabillo del ojo siempre que se iba con una sonrisa después de hablar por teléfono en voz baja. “Este imbécil nunca ha sabido guardar un secreto”, pensó para sí. De pronto y casi como por configuración previa, recordó los sueños que tuvo con su cliente, Yuu Shiroyama.

Había estado quedándose en su casa demasiado seguido, y estar rodeado de sus lujos más que entusiasmarle, le daba escalofríos. No quería recurrir a las excusas tan a menudo, si bien era buen mentiroso, no es una cualidad de la cual se enorgulleciera de usar. Su cliente era un bibliófilo, y uno de sus panoramas favoritos era recitarle poemas extraños o frases complejas en otros idiomas para que Kouyou le diese su opinión. Kouyou jamás se consideró el más letrado, pero era bastante directo para decir cuando algo no le parecía, y esa franqueza era la tan admirada por el empresario. Quizás fue de tanto escuchar las rimbombantes frases de amor pronunciadas por su particular voz las que encantaron a Kouyou.

\- ¿Crees que debería conseguir el tomo original en alemán? Un amigo dice que puede traérmelo de su viaje – murmuró para sí el pelinegro con una copa en la mano, esperando respuesta

\- Ni siquiera sabes alemán ¿para qué lo tendrías? Solo ocuparía lugar en tus estantes y qué gracia tiene si no puedes leerlos – resopló con cierta indignación el castaño mientras se echaba unas fresas a la boca

\- Tienes un muy buen punto, quizás debería aprender alemán – y anotó un par de palabras en su pequeña libreta cubierta de cuero negro

\- Yuu, puedo-

\- ¿Yuu?

\- Perdón, Aoi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – el aludido se acomodó mejor en su sofá, atento a lo que pudiera decirle su acompañante - ¿por cuánto tiempo más me seguirás contratando? – era obvio lo desconcertante de la pregunta

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto? Si no quieres seguir viéndome la cara es cosa de decirlo, Uruha

\- Sabes que tu cara no me disgusta, ya que me hubiese ido de ser el caso

\- ¿Entonces? – prendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba respuesta por parte del castaño, sin embargo, esta jamás llegó

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa conversación, dos semanas en las cuales Aoi no había vuelto a solicitar los servicios de Uruha. Pretendía estar tranquilo, fingía que no le importaba, pero las ganas de enviarle un mensaje y preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo le invadían fuertemente, en especial cuando eran las tres de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño. No tenía problemas con sus deudas por el momento, sabía que podía llenar huecos con citas rápidas y tener lo suficiente para pasar el mes, el problema era su apretujado corazón y su incapacidad de retener la ausencia de su cliente favorito.

Ese día de mayo en particular frío para la fecha, Akira había entrado de sopetón en la oficina sin siquiera decir hola

\- Necesito hablar contigo – vociferó con agitación en su forma de respirar, casi invadiendo el espacio de su amigo

\- No es un buen momento – trató de esquivar Kouyou haciéndole para un lado con el brazo

\- ¡Por favor! Tu siempre sabes qué hacer en estas circunstancias

\- ¡Te digo que no! Estoy tratando de resolver un problema - ¿era mentira? En parte, ya que sus problemas radicaban en el hecho de desear a alguien que no puede estar con él

\- ¡¡Te estoy pidiendo solo cinco minutos!! – gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los presentes en la oficina en ese momento los miraran. Furioso como pocas veces, tomó del brazo a Akira y se lo llevó a los baños para conversar a solas

\- ¿En qué problema te metiste ahora?

\- Escuché una conversación que no debería haber escuchado

\- Bueno, ignóralo entonces

\- ¡No puedo! Es algo delicado

\- ¿Es sobre Ruki? Deberías alejarte pronto de ese chico o desertar de ser su novio

\- Qué dices, estás exagerando… solo quiero saber si crees que es prudente que me involucre y pueda ayudarlo

\- Mira, no importa cuánto juegues a ser el ángel de la guarda de tus clientes, la vida es de ellos y tú solo tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer ¿me oíste? – no era justo que descargara su rabia en su amigo, pero ya estaba al borde de querer mandarlo todo tan lejos como se pudiera

\- Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata

\- Y no es necesario! Eres un caso perdido, hazte ver – y se alejó del lugar tan rápido como pudo, tomó su bolso y se largó de aquella oficina.

La sangre le hervía, y lo único que podría calmarla era saber sobre Yuu. No le envió ningún mensaje, solo tomó un taxi y fue hasta su casa. Utilizó la llave que le pasó en casos de extrema emergencia, “esta es una de esas”, justificó en su mente para abrir de par en par una propiedad que no le pertenecía. Acostumbrado al olor a licor y madera, esta vez aquellos aromas le provocaron nauseas. Tenía miedo, no sabía si encontraría a su cliente allí, además, asumía que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal y podían no solo despedirlo, sino que arrestarlo.

Se sacó sus zapatillas y las dejó en la entrada, donde divisó un par de zapatos con tacones junto a los usuales mocasines de su fatídico amor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – susurró tragándose su rabia un Aoi en camisa y pantalón de traje. Era notable para su contratador de servicios que llevaba un par de copas encima.

\- Quería saber qué te pasaba conmigo, por qué no me agendabas citas – respondió sin pensar y con el mismo ímpetu utilizado hacia sus antiguos maestros y jefes

\- Pues podrías haberme mandado un mensaje, no estoy en una buena situación ahora – trató de mantener el tono de voz y la compostura con su respuesta, mas Uruha no estaba dispuesto a mantener la cordura y caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta la habitación de donde había salido Aoi.

Era uno de sus salones preferidos, en el cual solían beber juntos y charlar sobre los libros y sus historias. Junto al haz de luz de la lámpara se hallaba la figura de una mujer castaña como él, o quizás más claro, de ondulados mechones que caían por sobre su hombro, solo con una camisa larga puesta y que evidentemente no era de ella. Recordó la descripción de la mujer que había llevado Aoi a la fiesta a la que fue su amigo Akira ¿podrá ser la misma?

\- Lo siento, me equivoqué de habitación – se disculpó con una gran reverencia al darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo, y en casa ajena. Se devolvió por la mampara que atravesó y se encontró con Aoi a un par de pasos lejos de él

\- Si te vas de inmediato te prometo que no llamaré a tu empresa y esto quedará entre los dos

\- Te la follas ¿verdad? – entre herido, avergonzado y molesto, tanto de sí mismo como de Aoi, preguntó groseramente para saber

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia

\- Es lo único que te he pedido que me respondas. Sabes que siempre he respetado tu privacidad

\- Ándate, por favor

\- ¿Esto es lo que siempre hacen las personas como tú? ¿Contratan gente y ocultan cosas para aparentar que son perfectos? – a cada palabra que escupía, más dolor acumulaba y más estúpido se sentía por no poder controlar aquellos impulsos adolescentes de reclamarle cuestiones que no le competen

\- Te pido por favor que te retires, estás saturando mi paciencia

\- ¡Y la mía qué! Ahora seguro solo soy una perra dramática que despreciarás pasado mañana, cumplo perfecto con el estereotipo para ti

\- ¡No es verdad! Te tengo confianza y la acabas de traicionar

\- Vete a la mierda – murmuró con rezongo mientras iba por sus zapatos a la entrada, sin antes tirarle la llave de emergencia que le había dejado una vez al piso. Justo antes de abrir la puerta para irse, escuchó la voz de Aoi tras su espalda responder a su interrogante: “llevamos saliendo medio año”.

El calendario marcaba el 5 de mayo y el frío se colaba por el ventanal. Akira pensó que los días fríos en estaciones cálidas eran una señal de algo inesperado. Ya nada en su actual vida podía ser más inesperado ¿verdad?

Era un hombre promedio al borde de los treinta trabajando como una persona de alquiler. Un día decidió tomar una cita que le correspondía a un amigo de vida y de trabajo y llevaba más de medio año siendo el falso novio de aquella persona, chico con el cual se involucraba de manera ilegal en su casa, besándose y teniendo sexo. Cada cierto tiempo se recordaba a si mismo su situación para no olvidar que todo lo que hacía era por trabajo. El juego de su trabajo diario junto a Takanori Matsumoto.

Ese 5 de mayo tenía en su planner de citas ir a casa de Takanori y ayudarlo con unas tareas simples: ordenar muebles, botar papeles viejos, entre otras cosas del estilo. Por supuesto, su labor sería limitada, ya que el menor no le dejaría husmear en asuntos personales. La estrategia que llevaban desde hace un tiempo era sencilla, coordinar por la aplicación de la empresa y hablar los detalles minuciosos por LINE. A ratos se mandaban fotos y se decían que se extrañaban con emojis tontos. Para Akira era gracioso, aunque de vez en cuando se lo decía en serio. La mayoría de las fotografías las borraba, pero algunas las conserva en su celular a sabiendas de que podía ser peligroso.

Para aquel día en particular decidió usar las ropas más cómodas posibles. Estar junto a Ruki era de lo más cotidiano, sobre todo si se dedicaban a cuestiones del hogar. Al parecer había llegado más temprano de lo esperado, porque cuando llamaron a su citófono no contestó a la primera.

\- ¿Te interrumpí en algo importante? – bromeó Akira al entrar a la casa mientras dejaba sus zapatillas en la entrada. No se había percatado a mirar a su cliente hasta que terminó la frase. Se encontraba recién salido de la ducha, con el cabello mojado y una toalla en su mano secando sus puntas. Por supuesto, con una gran playera blanca y pantalones negros ajustados puestos. Daba la impresión de que cuando sonó el citófono por primera vez aún estaba desnudo.

\- Acababa de ducharme, no tenía ganas de levantarme hoy – murmuró mirando a Akira y sin dejar de secar su cabello, que para ese tiempo ya estaba bastante largo - ¿por qué estás vestido así? – dijo con ganas de burlarse

\- Toca limpiar ¿no? Y encima te pones de blanco…

\- Da igual, se lava

\- ¿No tienes frío? Está helado hoy

\- Pondré el termostato, así te sacas esa horrible chaqueta que llevas

Mientras Akira escuchaba la voz de Takanori indicándole qué tenían que hacer, no dejaba de mirar los pequeños detalles que sobresalían del más bajo y que tanto lo atrapaban. Su cabello húmedo, la ausencia de maquillaje y accesorios, lo grueso de sus brazos; absolutamente cada cuestión que veía en él le parecía atractiva. Al parecer, su cliente se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – inquirió con una ceja arqueada – no, mejor no me respondas – se avergonzó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo “desnudo” que estaba frente a Akira. Si bien llevaban un buen tiempo viéndose completamente a piel destapada y esto no era nada en comparación, no dejaba de sentir pudor a ratos. Su complejo siempre era más grande que sus ganas de estar junto a alguien que quería en plena confianza.

Reita y Ruki se acomodaron en medio del salón a revisar cajas. A Reita le tocaba separar los papeles de los objetos, y por supuesto Ruki se encargaría de revisar los papeles en detalle para decidir si se quedaban o se iban. Eran cajas que llevaban mucho tiempo cerradas, como si alguien las hubiera metido rápidamente sin importar qué fuera para tomarlas y largarse, o al menos esa impresión le daban a Reita.

De pronto, la mano de Akira había capturado un muñeco muy curioso hecho de materiales reciclables como trozos de plástico, retazos de telas y botones viejos. No pudo evitar sostener el personaje en su palma unos segundos, y de entrometido preguntarle a Takanori

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene nombre? – inquirió moviendo la creación de un lado a otro para llamar la atención del castaño de cabellos húmedos. Su vista se alzó y miró con sorpresa el objeto. No esperaba encontrarse con él.

\- No tiene nombre – respondió restándole importancia al muñeco

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – siguió curioseando

\- Sí, cuando era niño

\- ¿Lo botarás? – el aludido se quedó un rato dándole vueltas antes de responder

\- No, déjalo por allí

Mientras seguía revisando papeles casi por inercia, la mente de Matsumoto se fue a un lugar de su cerebro que pensó había olvidado. Más bien, lo había sepultado bajo llave hace tanto, que no creyó que un simple muñeco le haría revivir aquellos sentires de su niñez.

Takanori tenía apenas cinco años recién cumplidos. Sus padres viajaban mucho por trabajo, así que apenas los veía durante el día e inclusive la noche. En su lugar, había una mujer joven, tailandesa y de gran sonrisa presente en su casa, la única mujer que ha estimado profundamente en su vida. Aquella chica trabajaba en múltiples tareas como cocinar, cuidar a Takanori cuando volvía del jardín o asear la gran casa en la que vivían los Matsumoto. Su nombre era Yim.

Además de recibir buena paga, tenía el derecho a vivir allí y así poder acaparar gastos. En aquellos años, era difícil para un extranjero, aunque fuese asiático, conseguir un piso o un trabajo de mayor rango si no tenías residencia permanente. Su familia estaba en Tailandia y les aportaba desde ahí mientras ella trataba de hacerse un lugar en el país.

Takanori a esa edad no tenía grandes momentos guardados en su memoria junto a su madre, lo más cercano a esa figura (y apenas) era aquella mujer que lo cuidaba. Era difícil que el infante sacara sonrisas, sin embargo, ella siempre lo lograba.

Para el día de las madres, él y sus compañeros de clase debían hacer una manualidad para regalar ese día celebrado. Takanori no sabía en quién pensar mientras hacía a la muñeca, así que el cabello era de su mamá, pero los rasgos eran de Yim. Ese fin de semana no se celebró el día de las madres, debido a que la suya junto a su padre seguían en un viaje fuera del país, así que se la obsequió a Yim.

Cumplidos los seis años, Takanori frecuentemente sufría de pesadillas por la noche. Despertaba a mitad de la madrugada llorando sin poder calmarse. Pese a que no padecía asma ni nada por el estilo, le costaba mucho volver a su respiración normal. Las primeras veces que pasó, gritó “mamá” esperando que viniera a su auxilio, o a veces él se acercaba a la mampara de la puerta para entrar, pero el pestillo se lo impedía. Le daba vergüenza tocar y se devolvía a la cama sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

Una noche en particular el mal sueño le arrebató la respiración en demasía y se asustó, pensó que podría solucionarlo solo, pero la desesperación solo lograba ahogarlo más. Como pudo gritó “mamá”, y vino Yim quien pudo escucharle, abrazarle y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Le contó lo de las pesadillas y fue a su cuarto por el peluche que le había obsequiado. Le dijo que si dejaba la muñeca vigilando la puerta por las noches, no podría entrar ningún monstruo ni malvada energía a perturbar sus sueños.

Las pesadillas disminuyeron poco a poco, y cada vez que tenía una y despertaba de golpe, veía a la muñeca y volvía a la calma. Cuando Yim tuvo que regresar a Tailandia Takanori tenía siete años. Antes de despedirse, le pidió que recordara que todo su cariño y alma estaban contenidas en esa muñeca, y que mientras la tuviera, nunca le abandonaría.

Takanori estaba consciente que esas historias son las típicas que las madres cuentan para darles confort emocional a sus hijos mientras crecen. Lo que realmente le afectaba y le hacía fruncir el ceño lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Akira, era que la mujer que hizo eso ni siquiera era su madre. *

Akira notó cómo el semblante de Ruki había cambiado en el transcurso de los minutos, de todos modos no quiso incumbir más, ya había sido suficiente preguntándole por un objeto guardado.

De pronto el teléfono de Takanori comenzó a sonar, con cierto enfado el dueño del móvil vio de quién se trataba y se paró rápidamente para adentrarse a una habitación y contestar. Dejó a un confundido Akira en el salón separando objetos de papeles.

Akira estaba un poco inquieto, preocupado quizás. Las reacciones de Ruki se tornaban agresivas y no había vislumbrado ese lado de él ¿quizás hacer tareas hogareñas lo ponían de mal humor? Estaba acostumbrado a verlo tristón, aunque eso últimamente pasaba menos seguido, sin embargo su lado furioso era una faceta nueva para él. Los enojos de Ruki no eran más que pequeñas rabietas cuando algo no le salía bien a la primera.

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó de su lugar de pensamiento, un sonido crujiente que vino desde la habitación en donde Takanori se hallaba hablando por teléfono. Tuvo miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado, así que corrió con sigilo y entreabrió la puerta sin que se diera cuenta. Takanori seguía al teléfono, solo se le habían caído unas cosas de una repisa. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando un par de palabras le llamaron en demasía la atención, y como un maldito imprudente se quedó escuchando tras la puerta.

\- No, todo tranquilo, estaba ordenando las cajas. Sí, esas cajas… no, estoy solo. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, por eso cancelé las sesiones de las últimas semanas… ¿mi tío le llamó? Ah, bueno… me he sentido bien, en serio… ¿derivarme? ¿y eso para qué?... prefiero que me lo diga ahora para no quedarme con la idea, sí, lo prefiero… ¿ah? ¿por qué necesitaría pastillas? Por algo me atiendo con usted… hm, sí, entiendo… en ese caso me comprometo a ser más regular con las sesiones, agendemos ahora… sí, sí puedo esos días, bien, gracias por llamarme, que se encuentre bien – y Takanori colgó de un arrebato mientras murmuraba _hijo de perra_

Casi corriendo salió Akira de allí y volvió a su labor de separar objetos de papeles, sin dejar de rebobinar las palabras que dijo Takanori al hablar por teléfono. Por supuesto que disimuló y le preguntó si estaba todo bien, a lo que Ruki también mintió pésimamente diciendo que sí, que solo era un cobrador.

Una vez que Akira salió de ese departamento y se despidió de Ruki con un frío beso en los labios, tomó un taxi hacia la oficina de la empresa a ver si se encontraba con Kouyou. Necesitaba contarle y ver qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que Takanori estaba hablando con un psicólogo o psicóloga ¿con quién más sino? ¿por qué necesitaría pastillas? ¿por qué eran tan importantes las cajas? ¿por qué le mintió y le dijo que estaba solo si estaba con él? Si las cajas son tan importantes ¿por qué le pediría a su novio de alquiler que le ayudara a revisarlas? Demasiadas preguntas deambulaban por su cabeza de máquina loca.

Grande fue la decepción de Akira al encontrarse con su mejor amigo y que ni siquiera quisiera escucharlo, encima que saliera tan enfadado de la oficina. “¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos hoy?”, murmuraba Reita camino a su hogar. Definitivamente no le quedaba otra que morir con la curiosidad o ver la manera de abordar el tema otro día, sin saber si hacerlo con Kouyou o con Takanori primero.

Después de ese ridículo día en que todo el mundo decidió enfadarse por cosas y yo ni enterado, tuve más tiempo libre que de costumbre y por tanto, más tiempo para darle vuelta a cosas que ni al caso. Takanori me decía que estaba ocupado, que ya agendaríamos para vernos. A Kouyou lo veía de vez en cuando en la oficina pero no me dirigía la palabra. No estaba seguro si seguía molesto por lo de aquel día o le pasaba algo más, así que supongo que en algún momento se le pasará (espero sea pronto porque me aburro sin hablar con alguien).

Tuve que tomar citas aleatorias para hacer la paga de la semana. Lo bueno es que había ahorrado bastante con las múltiples citas de Ruki, que claro se llaman citas pero para mí es como ir a ver a un amigo. Un amigo con el que me beso y tengo sexo, pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo.

Me lo he tomado con gracia, he de decir. Mi madre me llama de vez en cuando y le digo que ayudo a la gente, sin muchos detalles. Mi hermana puede que sepa un poco más, pero no me pregunta sobre el tema. Mi necesidad de hablar se ha ido resolviendo gracias a los juegos online.

Allí tengo mi pseudónimo y nadie me conoce. Es decir, conocen mi voz, pero nunca han visto mi rostro, menos cómo me llamo. Son amigos virtuales con los cuales a ratos nos reímos y contamos historias absurdas. La mayoría de ellos son hombres heterosexuales con trabajos comunes y fetiches extraños. No tienen tapujos para hablar de cuánto les fascina la idea de estar con una chica que parezca joven pero tenga pechos grandes. A veces me río de sus fantasías, a ratos les digo “¿creen que ese tipo de cosas están bien?” y de inmediato me reclaman con que mi trabajo no tiene nada de común y que no dicen nada al respecto.

Sí, ellos saben que soy una persona de alquiler, y por supuesto saben sobre Ruki, solo que creen que es una mujer. No me atrevo a decirles que todo esto se complica más al tratarse de alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero en fin. Para ellos soy un gran partido, piensan que debo aprovecharme lo más que pueda de la situación y disfrutar de la cogida.

\- ¡Ha llegado el perdedor en las partidas pero el ganador en el sexo! – vociferó en nuestro chat de Discord el pequeño Haku, pseudónimo del menor del grupo

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así, prefiero seguir siendo solo un perdedor

\- ¿Te viste con tu clienta ya? – esta vez fue Lex, el más tranquilo de todos

\- No hemos podido, tiene muchas cosas que hacer

\- ¿Cosas como qué? Si dices que no tiene trabajo ni estudia ni nada – reclamó Haku

\- Recuerda que nos contó que iba con un psicólogo – hizo su aparición el tercero de la reunión, Ice

\- Bah, debe ser mentira. Sabemos que la chica es loca pero no creo que tanto ¿o sí? – después del comentario de Haku todos se rieron. Por más que supiera que solo era una broma, no podía salir una risa de mi boca, es más, me molestaba que se mofaran de él aunque no le conocieran.

\- ¡Ten cuidado hermano! No vaya a ser un día que tome un cuchillo y te amenace con algo, es la peor _yandere_ * – agregó Ice

\- Creo que es más _yangire_ * que otra cosa, está llena de secretos raros – dijo Lex intentando analizar la situación con más profundidad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

\- Ay vamos, ¿acaso tienen algo mejor que contar? Es la historia de una chica más extravagante que conocemos, ya que dudo que estos tontos hayan salido con una mujer en su vida ¿a que no?

Después de la apreciación de Haku con respecto a la vida amorosa de los chicos, me fui volando a un recuerdo amargo de secundaria.

Recuerdo tener apenas diecisiete años y estar volando por las nubes todo el tiempo. En aquel entonces estaba intentando aprender guitarra, y mi única afición era crecer en eso… hasta que aquella chica apareció.

Su nombre era Megumi y era mi vecina de junto. Su cabello era tan largo como su belleza. Amable, demasiado quizás para ser real. Inalcanzable, por supuesto. Y me perdí por ella en el momento en que llegó al vecindario. Su ventana daba a la mía y me escuchaba ensayar con la guitarra. Un día me preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba practicando y así nacieron las conversaciones triviales.

A veces yo iba a su casa o ella venía a la mía. Decía que le gustaba cantar pero que le apenaba que la escucharan. Un día tocaba (o intentaba) una de sus canciones favoritas y se puso a susurrar despacio. Poco a poco se atrevió a cantar con mayor volumen y pude apreciar su dulce y melodiosa voz. En ese momento caí en cuenta de cuánto me lograban atrapar las voces de los demás.

Había nacido una hermosa amistad a partir de allí, incluso nuestras madres comenzaron a llevarse bien. Era el primer contacto directo y profundo que tenía con una chica que no fuera un familiar.

El 14 de febrero recibí un chocolate de Megumi. Sabía que lo hacía netamente por amistad o hasta compromiso, pero yo no perdí la oportunidad de declararme en el Día Blanco*. Mi mamá me ayudó a hacer un chocolate casero con licor de naranja, los favoritos de Megumi. Estaba tan nervioso que le puse una nota para asegurarme de que recibiera el mensaje correctamente, así que con mi mejor caligrafía le escribí “me gustas” y se lo dejé en su puerta.

Pasaron los días y esperaba alguna clase de respuesta, desde un “también me gustas” hasta la más probable “lo siento”.

Un día ya desesperado y molesto por no recibir una señal de su parte, fui a su casa y le pedí a su madre si me dejaba entrar a verla sin decir nada, a lo que ella accedió con cierta extrañeza. Cuando golpeé la puerta de su habitación, Megumi la abrió sin tapujos y se sorprendió enormemente al tratarse de mí. A sus espaldas, había un chico con fotografías en sus manos sonriendo a las imágenes que veía a través de ellas. Era un chico atractivo, al menos mucho más de lo que yo era en ese momento.

Ese día supe que Megumi tenía novio y mi corazón se rompió por primera vez. Aún hoy siento rencor de que no fuese capaz de rechazarme gentilmente como solía hacer con todo a su alrededor.

_1 mensaje recibido_

_“Te echo de menos ¿tienes espacio para agendar mañana?”_

Qué oportuno eres, Ruki.

Al día siguiente me tocaba estar en la oficina por un rato. Nos habían citado a una reunión y luego quedábamos libres. Yo estaba aburrido y ansioso, quería ver a Ruki después de tanto tiempo. Necesitaba distraerme de la fastidiosa rutina, porque sí, un trabajo como éste puede volverse rutinario igual ¿para mí? Quizás solo sea yo el problema.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y escondí mis manos bajo la mesa para poder ingresar a LINE y conversar con Ruki mientras terminaban de hablar en la reunión. Me distraje lo suficiente en eso que enviaba stickers y Ruki fotografías tontas de él y Korón. Súbitamente, una mano se posó sobre la pantalla de mi móvil.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Monólogo de Segismundo en “La vida es sueño”, obra de teatro de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, 1635.
> 
> ** Solo quiero recordar que esta historia es ficticia y que en este mundo alternativo, Takanori no tiene hermano mayor. 
> 
> *** Yandere y yangire son términos que suelen usarse en el anime, manga y novelas visuales para describir personalidades de personajes regularmente femeninos. Yandere hace referencia a una persona de personalidad dulce y amable por fuera pero hostil y agresiva por dentro, capaz de llegar a asesinar si alguien interfiere en su camino. Yandere significa “loco de amor”. Por otro lado, yangire es un término más nuevo que hace referencia a personas normales que se vuelven violentas súbitamente, y que suelen estar asociados a traumas del pasado. Yangire es una combinación entre “estar enfermo” y “cortar/rebanar/quebrar”. 
> 
> **** El Día Blanco no es tan famoso como el 14 de febrero en Japón, que es cuando las mujeres regalan chocolates a los hombres. El Día Blanco se celebra un mes después (14 de marzo) y es la oportunidad para que los hombres den chocolates a las mujeres, usualmente mucho mejores que los recibidos.


End file.
